The Benefits of Silence
by Lexicer
Summary: Through trials, hardships, and even a night of baby-sitting, Snow and Lightning are forced to stick together. But what happens when their companionship becomes their own choice rather than a forced burden? Do they have to courage to accept it?
1. The Market Crusade

_Phew! Another LightningxSnow fanfiction. I've had this written for almost a week and a half. I'm sorry! But, doesn't the anticipation make it all the more sweeter? _

…

_Okay, maybe not. Well, at least its here right? RIGHT?! So…on with the story then?_

I don't own Final Fantasy XIII as it already belongs to Square Enix. If I did own it, I would make the game come out _a lot_ quicker. Can I get a woop woop!? :D

The Benefits of Silence

Chapter 1: The Market Crusade

_Marketplace____8:04 PM_

Many people do things they come to later regret; allowing Snow to accompany me to a simple market seemed to be my latest mistake.

There are some things worse than being cursed.

....and by now, I'm sick of hearing his voice.

"I mean, why do the fal'Cie insist on givin' us freaky tattoos, anyway?"

"Snow."

"Are they trying to make life more difficult for us?"

"_Snow,_" I repeated, hoping he'd catch a hint of irritation in my tone.

"You'd think they'd try to make us less conspicuous, you know, so that it would be easier to do our duty, but nooooo!"

Or perhaps I'm not so lucky.

"SNOW!"

"Yes?"

"Stop talking."

He looked at me blankly, processing what I said, then turned away, scowling and muttering; I rolled my eyes and continued walking through the bustling array of vendors, Snow close behind. He paused suddenly, stopping to inspect a colorful vase that caught his eye.

"Put it down, Snow," I said without looking at him.

He sighed, turning to me with a look of complete exasperation.

"You are such a hard-ass! Can't you just lighten up for once?" he asked.

Unbelievable. I couldn't help but glare at the man.

"Lighten up? I just want to get in and get out, but you insist on slowing me down. I swear, its like I'm with a child."

"Listen," Snow said, smirking in his usual fashion, "we haven't been in a town for weeks now, and I just think it's nice to be in civilization again; wouldn't you agree?"

I stared at him, and his smile faltered. Assuming that this answered his question, I pressed on through the crowd; finally, I reached to the stall I was looking for.

"Hello!" the creepy vendor exclaimed. "Might I interest the pretty lady with this fine elixir?" This man was a scrawny thing with tan skin and about eight teeth. I was not in the mood for his crap.

"Snow!" I called; I saw the blond man look up from a stall selling children's toys. Typical.

He ambled over and asked, "What's up, Light?"

"How many potions do we have?"

"I dunno. Six, maybe?"

I looked at the toothless vendor and said, "I need fourty four potions."

"Is that all? Wouldn't you be more interested in-" I glared at the man, and he immediately started counting out our potions.

I turned to Snow, who was looking at me curiously.

"What?" I asked in an irrated tone.

"Why do we need exactly fourty four potions?"

"I like to keep our rations in multiples of five."

This answer proved to be unsatisfactory, and was met with yet _another_ question.

"Why?" Snow asked, raising a brow.

Saturated with irritation, I snapped at the blonde.

"I don't know! Why do you care?" His constant perusal was fast becoming out of place and frustrating; why he felt the need to scrutinize my every move was beyond me. Coudn't he just accept it and move on? I liked to buy my supplies in a certain way and that's how it was gonna stay.

He raised his hands in the air, trying to declare innocence. "I was just curious. That's all."

"Tch."

The vendor finally gave me the potions; I handed them to Snow while I paid the merchant. "Are you sure I can't interest you in -," the man started to say, but I was already walking away.

Soon after, we came to a stall of weapons; this was my kind of stall. As I browsed, I noticed Snow pick up a sword. He turned to me and, imitating the creepy vendor, asked "Can I interest you in purchasing this fine sword, m'lady? It's sure to kill many things. Do you want to know why?"

I stared at him, waiting for the punch line.

"Because…it is sharp."

I couldn't contain my laughter. He had to be one of the stupidest men I had ever met.

Setting down the sword, Snow smiled. "Ah! So you can laugh! Sazh always said that you could, but I never truly believed him. I'm duely impressed, soldier."

I rolled my eyes; just because I wasn't so overt didn't mean I couldn't laugh every once in a while. He smiled as we rejoined the thick crowd.

A few minutes later, I sensed that Snow had fallen behind once more; turning around, I found him playing with an expensive-looking bowl. Another example proving that I couldn't let him out of my sight for two seconds!

Nearing wit's end, I headed towards the stall prepared to berate him accordingly when a group of weighty children knocked into me, setting off a domino effect which saw me collide into Snow. Needless to say, the bowl didn't pull through, falling out of his hands and onto the floor, shattering into thousands of pieces.

I was in Snow's arms at this point, and I did not appreciate the close proximity. I looked up at him angrily. "You idiot!" I shouted, hitting him in the chest. Snow looked down at me, silent and dumbfounded.

A heavy, balding and ill-smelling man stormed out from his hut, scowling at Snow and I in our awkward embrace. Quickly, I shoved Snow away. The rotund vendor gazed down at the shattered remains of his extravagant dish. Fuming, he slowly lifted his head to look at us again. Suddenly, like the dish in shards on the ground, he cracked.

"You fools! That was a 100,000 gil antique bowl!"

I turned to glare at Snow, who smiled sheepishly at me.

"You morons are gonna have to pay for every last cent of that!"

Did this imbecilic bastard not realize that I could slice him in two with my gunblade? Before I could do so, Snow put his arm in front of me and stepped forward.

"Now, it was just a small accident that involved the destruction of your mighty fine bowl," Snow said with a grin, "don't you think you could let us off the hook just this once?" At this sad attempt, I wondered if Snow ever truly listened to what came out of his mouth.

The irate man wouldn't have any of that, however. "Not for 100,000 gil I won't. That wasn't just a bowl, it was a piece of history! I'll have the whole Cocoon Army after you!"

As if that was anything to worry about.

Snow tensed slightly, then calmly continued. "Well, now. There's really no need to – RUN, LIGHTNING!"

…

Let's back up for a minute, shall we?

_Campsite __5:32 PM_

I was resting on a fallen tree, polishing my gunblade when I heard the telltale jingling of a quickly approaching Vanille; looking up, she gazed down at me with arms crossed. I glanced at Hope standing beside her, then back at Vanille. Sazh was sitting across the campfire, shaking his head in an exhausted fashion. It would seem to be an incursion on my relaxation.

"We need supplies," Vanille stated. I stared at her, uncertain as to why she was telling me this. There was nothing I could do about it. I'd rather get lost in the endless abyss of Sazh's afro than risk anyone going into town. It was too dangerous. Vanille knew this, so why was she bothering me?

"Seriously, Lightning," Hope said, chiming in, "we've been rationing our potions for weeks now. The situation has become dire."

Something about this seemed deliberate, and it wasn't because they wanted to waste more potions.

"And food too!" exclaimed Snow. I glared at him. Where the hell did he come from?

"Come one, Light!" He added, "Think of it as an investment towards our future. It'll help us live at least one more day, and if we do die, at least we'll die happily with full stomachs."

"Not if I burn you alive. Then it won't matter if you have a full stomach or not; you'll be too distracted by the pain."

Snow stared at me. "This is true," he said after consideration.

Vanille was adamant yet; ignoring Snow, she continued to press me on the matter.

"Not only do we need food, but we really need more potions and things! Let us go into town just this once, _pleeease_ Lightning?"

I looked at her in disbelief. "You forget that you do this every week. You'll just want more food in a couple of days, anyway. Just eat fiend meat," I said, intending to put an end to this inane begging.

Vanille and Hope both grimanced at the thought of eating _more_ fiend meat. No, it wasn't particularly appetizing, but, none the less, it satisfied our hunger.

Finally, Sazh stood up, intent on giving his thoughts as well.

"I have to agree, Lightning. We desperately need potions, and our armor is falling apart; since you'll be going into town anyway, might as well get some food while you're there."

I stared furiously at the afro-haired man. "What makes you so certain that I'll be going into town? Do you realize how risky it is to go straight into the lifeblood of Cocoon society right now? In case you've forgotten, we're l'Cie; we're wanted, and I'll be damned if I have to put myself at risk for whining, uppit- Mmph!"

I aprubtly found myself silenced by Snow's hand over my mouth; I wasn't _about_ to tolerate _that_ for a minute. His hands were filthy at the least; I might be a soldier, but I was definitely one for cleanliness. I most certainly did _not_ appreciate this man breaching my space with a touch of his unwashed hands. Shoving him away in disgust, I wiped my mouth.

Stepping away, I turned to Snow, who looked back innocently with a teasing grin. They had won, and he knew it.

Irritated and defeated, I grabbed my gunblade and our pouch of gil; giving the group of them a brief stare, I annouced I'd return later, and left.

Sazh and Vanille glanced at each other. "Pick up some supplies before you come back," Vanille called, "and that includes food!"

A few minutes later, I heard footsteps close behind me. Assuming it was a fiend, I whipped out my gunblade, spun on my heel and thrust my weapon at the throat of whatever dared to follow me. There, however, I saw Snow with a wide grin plastered across his face; I should have known. What kind of creep just skulks around in the forest?

"Hi!" he said merrily. Unpeturbed by my cold glare, he continued. "I figured that I should probably come with you should fiends attack."

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I was a lieutenant in the Cocoon Army, Snow. I'm pretty sure I can handle a couple fiends."

"Even so, I'll be able to help."

"Tch, don't flatter yourself."

Snow grinned widely showing, and I inexplicably felt myself smile a tiny bit; that soon disappeared. This was nothing to be smiling about. "Fine, you can join me. Just stay out of my way."

He chuckled. "I wouldn't have left anyway."

Which brings us back to where we left off.

_Marketplace____8:26 PM_

"RUN, LIGHTNING!"

Snow grabbed my hand and dragged me through the rows of vendors; I could hear the obese, perspiring man screaming profanities behind us. I yanked my hand from Snow's and overtook him. I was always the leader; Snow rolled his eyes, but otherwise ignored it.

As we reached the forest skirting the marketplace, the sounds of clattering armor and raised voices arose behind us. Upon a short glance, I found that we were now inconvenienced by a small platoon of Sanctum soldiers.

"Shit," Snow said between his teeth.

There was no point in trying to outrun them, not with Snow in my company. Scanning our surroundings for possible cover, I noticed a small ditch with a large bush residing in it. Stopping, I yanked Snow by the collar, and threw him into the foliage, jumping in after him. I clambered underneath the bush, and Snow, catching on to the plan, followed suit.

The bush was big, but so was Snow. It was a tight squeeze to say the least; I wasn't happy about my personal space being invaded by Snow, again.

"Make one peep, and I'll let Sazh's chocobo masticate you," I commanded in an angry whisper. Snow looked at me, hushed.

I know, I was amazed, too. It takes a lot to keep Snow quiet; either he was actually worried or he just had the greatest respect for my authority. I personally like to think both.

I felt Snow tense as we heard heavy footsteps and voices grow louder as they further approached us; one soldier paid special attention to our hiding spot. Though his feet were all that were visible, I knew that he was searching for us.

Suddenly, our bush started to tremble; Snow and I both looked up as the butt of a gun suddenly pierced the bush, stopping right between our faces. I squinted my eyes in concentration, ready to attack if need be; Snow clenched his monsterous hands. The gun eventually disappeared from sight, and started poking around a bit more before the soldier was finally satisfied, and returned to his troop.

As the soldier walked away, both Snow and I relaxed our terse muscles. He gave me a weak smile, and I smiled back at him.

That was, of course, before I remembered that we wouldn't be in this mess had he not dropped that damn bowl. Hell, we wouldn't be in this mess if he hadn't come at all!

He saw my change in expression, and quickly offered condolence. "Hey, I didn't think the Cocoon Army would _actually_ come for us, you know?"

I rolled my eyes angrily, and quickly crawled from the bush, Snow not far behind.

"Oh, come on, Light. Don't tell me you're angry."

"What are you talking about? I'm never angry. I've **never**been upset in my entire life!"

"Oh please. That's the biggest lie I've ever heard."

A sharp one, Snow. I remained silent, and continued to march towards our camp.

"Lightning, come on."

My silence continued.

"Lightning."

My reasoning was this: if I don't say anything back, then surely he'll have no choice but to be silent. Perhaps I should have let him talk back there, so that the Cocoon Army could've been the ones to deal with him.

"Lightning!" Snow shouted as he grabbed my arm and swung me around. Before I was able to counter this ever growing disregard for my space, Snow said the two most sensible words he had uttered yet.

"I'm sorry!"

Astonished, I stood speechless as he continued.

"I'm sorry I broke the bowl," Snow professed, his eyes to the ground in shame, "and I'm sorry the Cocoon Army came after us. It really was an accident."

As I looked at him, my heart began to throb with guilt. This behemoth man now looked more like a scolded child. Which, if you think about it, is exactly what he was.

"I know," I replied.

He looked up at me and I continued. "Just start being more conscientious; keep this up and we won't make it to the Pulse fal'Cie. Understand?"

He nodded solemnly, and let go of my arm. "Good; now, let's keep moving. We don't want the others worrying about us."

We walked side-by-side for a good half mile in silence; eventually, he glanced at me and smiled.

"So, my theory has proven true."

I know he wanted me to take the bait, but I wasn't falling for it. I didn't care what his stupid theory was about; I was not going to bite.

…

"What theory?" I heard myself ask. When did I lose basic self control?

"You're not as cold-hearted as you seem."

I felt myself blush as he said this. I don't know the last time I blushed, but I didn't appreciate it then, and don't now; it bothered me greatly. Who did this fool think he was?

"Psh, what do you know?" I asked coldly. Snow shrugged, unaffected by my harsh tone, and we returned to our silence.

Just as I saw the dim light of our campfire up ahead, Snow turned to me.

"You know," he began, "this is also kind of your fault. _You_ bumped into _me_ back there, so really you should be taking part of the blame."

I turned to give him my signature glare, and he quickly ammended his statement. "But I totally don't think that. It could happen to anyone, of course."

I rolled my eyes and gave a small grin. The rest of the journey we walked in silence. It gave me time to be alone with my thoughts.

I do prefer to be alone, but in that moment, I was rather content to have Snow there beside me.

**CH. 1 END**

_Alright! Chapter 1 is done! I quite like this one. I like is so much that there will be ANOTHER CHAPTER! And, probably a few more after that one. _:D_ I'm happy with this story. I had fun reading it over and over again, so I hope you will too. Big round of applause to Raeith for editing! Thank you so much for editing! God knows I needed it. Please review! It makes me happy when skies are grey. Thanks so much for reading! Until next time…_

_Lexicer_


	2. Geology

_Hey, guys! Sorry it took so long for this to come out. I actually had this written ages ago...but I really hated it. SO I REWROTE THE WHOLE CHAPTER!_ :D_ I like it a whole lot better now. Then it took me a while to finish it because of the news about Serah and Snow. It made me lose my inspiration. BUT, I decided that I would NEVER give up on Snow and Lightning. FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!!! So...yes. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do!_ :D

The Benefits of Silence

Chapter 2: Geology

When I first met Lightning, I thought that she was the meanest, strictest person in all of Cocoon. I figured that she was made of rock: cold and sturdy.

Of course, even the sturdiest of rocks eventually break.

o-o-o

We were walking down a forest path when I heard a soft growl from behind.

Hope was fishing around in our party's pack, looking frustrated.

"Damn it, Snow!" the adolescent boy exclaimed, giving up his search, "you ate all the food _again_! There are other people in this group too, you know!"

I grinned as I replied. "Sorry, kiddo. I'm a big guy!" I patted my stomach appreciatively. "You gotta do what you gotta do."

I ruffled his hair with my gloved hand, which he swiftly swatted away.

"Don't touch me! You're so stupid; we're all gonna go hungry tonight because of you!"

Sazh sighed and shook his head. "Listen kid," he began, "you should just get used to being hungry. It's gonna stay like this for a while."

Hope looked up at him, his eyes blazing with determination. "Shut up! Why do you guys always take his side?" he cried. "He ate all of the food!"

Our pink-haired leader would have no more of this; glaring over her shoulder, she spoke.

"Stop complaining."

The boy's eyes widened before he scowled, muttering at the floor. Vanille looked at the boy sympathetically before affectionately patting him on the back.

I beamed and ran to catch up with Lightning.

"Wait a minute! Did the great ex-lieutenant just stick up from me?" I asked. "I should have recorded this."

She turned to me, mouth slightly ajar and eyes narrowed. "Don't flatter yourself. I was just sick of hearing him whine."

I chuckled and shrugged at her response. She always made me laugh when she was irritated; her personality could be compared to a bear recently awoken from hibernation. Needless to say, she was awfully fun to tease.

"It's fine. I didn't need your help anyway."

She raised an eyebrow at this. "You need a whole lot more help than what I have to offer."

I raised my hand to my chest as though stabbed. "Those are some fightin' words, m'lady," I replied with a grin plastered on my face. "But, at least you're offering, right?"

She rolled her eyes and smirked.

We continued on for a few more miles while I talked animatedly to Lightning, who repeatedly told me to be quiet; she preferred silence rather than mindless chatter. I was the exact opposite, though. I hated the quiet; it freaked me out. I mean, it felt like everyone was dead if it was too quiet. That was why I constantly filled up silences with some sort of banter.

Lightning did not particularly appreciate this.

Soon, however, she realized that there was no avoiding it, and begrudgingly accepted it.

I was going on a tangent about one of the many mysteries of life, when Lightning suddenly stopped in her tracks and looked straight ahead.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Shh," she replied as she watched the horizon intently.

I looked to her line of vision, but saw nothing, save a small hill that blocked our view.

I was about to question her again when I heard it: the march of armored feet. Sanctum soldiers.

Looking to Lightning, I saw her eyes narrow. She spun around and commanded, "Everyone get into the woods, now!"

Vanille's eyes went wide with worry, immediately bolting into the forest. Sazh retrieved Hina from his shoulder and returned the chocobo to her rightful place in his afro.

He glanced at Lightning before asking how many were coming.

She listened intently before replying. "They're all marching to the same tempo; they only do that in large numbers."

Sazh nodded solemnly before sprinting into the forest after Vanille.

Lightning shoved me towards the forest before running. I was close behind her as we ran deeper into the forest.

For a second time, she stopped.

"What is it this time?" I asked in irritation as I bumped into her.

She turned to me, eyes wide, and asked quietly, "Where's Hope?"

My eyes widened, but before I had time to react, she was sprinting in the opposite direction we had come.

"Shit," I whispered under my breath, quickly following her.

She was already at the path when I reached her, the clanging of armor ringing around us.

She was looking around frantically before she saw the silver-haired boy a few hundred yards down the path.

Glowering, she ran towards the boy like a raging bull. I trailed behind her, but not too close. Even I wasn't stupid enough enter her personal space when she was in this sort of state.

Hope was quietly humming to himself, kicking stones at the ground when he looked up; his eyebrows puckered in confusion. "Where have you guys been? I go to take a leak, and when I come back, no one was —"

Lightning abruptly cut him off as she clamped her hand over his mouth and dragged him brusquely into the woods. If I hadn't known better, I would have said it looked like she was kidnapping him; I wasn't about to point that out, though.

The Sanctum soldiers crossed over the small hill just as we jumped into the safety of the forest.

Lightning sprinted through the forest with Hope in tow. I tried my hardest to keep up with her, but that woman was fast! I was close to muscle failure when she finally slowed to a stop. I was slightly jealous of her agility.

Lightning listened intently, but the sound of armor was distant and only moving farther away.

Hope and I let out a sigh of relief, smiling at each other.

That was, of course, until we turned to smile at our pink-haired companion and every ounce of happiness or relief was sucked from the air and burned alive by her gaze.

This was going to be bad.

Hope looked down at the ground, fidgeting under Lightning's gaze. "Lightning…I'm really—"

"Sorry?" she finished. He looked up at her, his eyes pleading before lowering his gaze once more and nodding his head.

"Do you have _any_ idea how worried we were about you? You could have been killed, or even worse, taken by the Cocoon Army," she lectured. "Who knows what they would have done to you to get information."

I watched in pity as the boy nodded at the ground.

"Not only would you have put yourself in danger," she continued, "but everyone else in this group too. They could've gotten information out of you, and they would have come for all of us, too, including Vanille."

He shuddered and raised his head slightly. "I would never tell," he muttered quietly.

"You say that now," she stated, "but you don't know what those people are capable of." She continued to stare at him, fuming. "They don't care if you're only fourteen. You're a criminal; that makes you an adult in their eyes."

I watched this spectacle anxiously. Hope had tears in his eyes, but one had yet to roll down his face.

"Your mother saved your life," she reminded him. "Don't throw it away."

A sob shuddered through him as he nodded; Lightning sighed before walking away.

"Let's find the others and set up camp. It's been a long day."

I gazed at her back as she walked away. Hope stood beside me, shaking and tearful.

I bent down on one knee to get to his eye level. "Hey, it's okay, little man. She gets mad at me all the time, and she's always forgiven me."

My attempts did not stir much of a change in him. I patted him on the head waited for him to stop crying; a few minutes later, his sobs were reduced to hiccups. He looked at me before saying, "I don't need comfort from _you_."

I smiled sadly before lifting myself up. Once he had composed himself, we walked in the direction Lightning had.

o-o-o

It had been an awkward night, to say the least.

"So," I asked in hope that somebody would chime in. Silent, uncomfortable stares met me as a reply.

Lightning quietly polished her gunblade for the thousandth time, while Hope sat next to Vanille with his head down; Vanille stroked the boy from his head down his back almost maternally; Sazh patted his chocobo, which responded with small, appreciative chirps. I, meanwhile, sat on a log, attempting fruitlessly to make conversation. I rung my hands, but soon stopped as the squeaking leather was irritating Lightning.

After what seemed like a noiseless eternity, Sazh announced that he was going to bed. He leaned back against a tree with Hina in his hands, and dozed off.

Vanille followed suit, unrolling her blanket and settling down near the fire. Hope laid his near her and soon nodded off.

Both Lightning and I looked at them, then to each other.

"I'm not tired," she told me. "Go to sleep."

I raised an eyebrow. "How long has it been since you've slept, Light?"

Her eyes narrowed as she replied. "I don't know, and I don't care. Now go to sleep."

I rolled my eyes before lying on the ground close to the fire. I was just about to go under when I heard the crunching of dirt under somebody's footsteps.

I looked up to see Lightning stalking into the woods. I sighed and, lying back down, closed my eyes; but my sleep was interrupted again by a young woman's voice.

"You should go after her," Vanille advised. "She seemed upset."

I rolled my eyes before retorting, "Lightning is never upset."

Vanille shrugged. "Whatever you say."

I tried to fall back asleep, but now I was restless. What did Lightning need in the woods at this time of night? It was cold, for goodness sake! I rolled myself off the ground, and stomped into the forest.

o-o-o

It didn't take too long to find her; she hadn't gone very far.

I found her leaning against a tree, hugging her legs to her chest, head resting on her knees. She shivered slightly as a cold breeze rushed through the trees.

I didn't think much of her position before I noticed the glistening tears rolling down her face. I took a step back impulsively, briefly wondering if I should leave her alone. Finally, I gathered my courage and approached her quietly.

She didn't notice me until I was right next to her; and looking at me with moist eyes, she swiftly stood. Wiping the salty streaks from her cheeks, she looked away.

"I was just," she began, "thinking."

She fidgeted under my gaze. I had never seen Lightning in this state before.

"What were you thinking about?" I asked quietly.

"What do you care?"

I shrugged and continued to watch her, knowing she would eventually reply. Finally, she glanced up at me and answered.

"I was thinking about Serah."

My eyes widened and my heart throbbed. She slid back down into her former position, and the tears began once more.

"I was thinking about how long it's been since we've seen her," she stated, her voice hoarse. "I worry about her constantly."

My face softened as I sat down next to her. "Well, she's your sister; it's only natural."

Lightning hugged herself tighter and sniffed. "She's your girlfriend. You miss her as much as I do."

It was so strange to hear Lightning call her sister my girlfriend, as I knew Lightning before I met Serah. I always thought that she was mean and strict. But, seeing her like this…I realized how fragile Lightning truly was.

"I miss her, but I know we'll find her. They couldn't have taken her far." I looked at her curiously. "What brought all of this on anyway?"

She shrugged and replied, "I think about her all the time, but when Hope went missing, I was so scared that the soldiers would get to him before I could, like what happened with Serah."

I shuddered at the memory.

"That's why I was so upset," she continued. "What if he had been taken too? I don't think I could have forgiven myself."

"But, you did get to him. That's all that matters."

She buried her head in her arms, shivering. "I was almost too late. I should have been keeping better tabs on him; then he wouldn't have been left behind." She hugged herself tighter and sobbed. "How am I supposed to take care of these people when I couldn't even save my own sister?"

Before I knew what I was doing, I threw my arm around her shoulders, and gently rested my head against hers. She stiffened, looking at me with eyes aghast.

With my eyes closed, I whispered, "You'll figure it out. You always do."

She slowly relaxed as I continued. "You were younger when they took Serah. There was nothing we could do. Now you're older, and you have friends backing you up. It'll all work out."

She sniffed and stammered. "W-well what do _you_ know?"

I grinned. She shivered again, and I noticed goose bumps running up and down her arms.

"You couldn't at least bring a blanket? It's freezing out here."

She gently shoved me. "I wasn't really concerned about the weather when I came out here."

I chuckled before taking off my coat and throwing it over both of us. "We can stay here for a while so you can calm down."

"I am calm. I'm always calm."

I rolled my eyes and noticed out of the corner of my eye Lightning give a long, round yawn. I felt my eyes droop and my muscles relax.

"Go to sleep," I told her through a yawn. "I can protect you."

She snorted. "What can you possibly protect me from?"

I thought of a hundred different things, but didn't voice any. Regardless, she leaned against me, and fell asleep with a deep sigh.

Resting my head on hers, I finally fell asleep.

o-o-o

I slunk around the forest, hearing Vanille's worried cries behind me. We had woken up to find Lightning and Snow nowhere in sight. Those morons had Vanille worried sick, and I hated seeing her anything other than happy.

After a few minutes, I spotted a lump with a bandana sitting at the base of a tree.

I stomped over, preparing to scold them, when I saw Lightning and Snow curled up underneath his monstrous coat, asleep. I raised an eyebrow as I saw a shoestring of Snow's drool leaking onto Lightning's head.

Feeling as though I should not have seen that intimate yet disgusting moment, I blushed and headed back the way I'd come.

"Did you find them?" Vanille asked anxiously.

"Don't worry," interrupted Sazh. "They're adults; they can take care of themselves."

She looked at him in disbelief. "They've never been gone this long without a memo before! WHY NOW?" she shrieked.

She turned to me, and I simply shrugged.

Suddenly we heard the undeniable growl of a recently awoken Lightning.

"Ugh! Dammit, Snow! You drooled on my head!"

There was some rustling before we heard Snow reply, "Oh, sorry! It's just a little drool though; calm down, Light. It's too early in the morning to yell."

A loud thump rang through the forest, followed by a groan from Snow.

We saw Lightning approach us from the forest, wiping the top of her head with Snow trailing behind, clutching his stomach.

She glared at all of us before telling us to pack up, and move out.

As we collected our supplies, Vanille leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Wonder what they were doing out there?"

I smiled at her and shrugged.

"You tell me," I said.

Vanille and I watched them for a few moments with our heads cocked to the side. For someone who likes silence so much, Lightning sure did a lot of talking to Snow.

_Alright! That was fun. I think I prefer writing from Snow's POV rather than Lightning's...even though I'm a girl? I think its cus' my personality is more like Snow's than Lightning's. Oh, well! I'm gonna try to alternate each chapter as there POVs. So, next chapter will probably be from Lightning's. But, that might change. _:D_ Until next time!_

_Lexicer_

_PS. And, as always, thank you to Raeith for editing! _sniff_ She's such a kind soul. _:D


	3. Forced Labor

_Hi guys! So here you have it: TBoS Ch. 3! I quite like this one. Of course, it's rather fluffy, but who doesn't love some good ol' fluff? I have a character that I randomly made up. Her name is Lila and she is Sazh's wife and Dajh's mom. I don't know if Sazh has a wife, BUT I GAVE HIM ONE ANYWAY! So…yes. On with the story then?_

_Oh yeah, and I don't own the characters in this story blah, blah, blah. You know the drill._

The Benefits of Silence

Chapter 3: Forced Labor

Snow and I stood side by side, at a loss of what to do. We had never been in this kind of situation before, and were completely dumbfounded, as a result.

Snow scratched his chin in deep concentration while I stared at Dajh, and he back at me. I leaned to one side and crossed my arms, and the boy did the same. I felt Snow's coat tickle my arm, and as I scratched it, I saw Dajh scratch his arm as well. In confusion, I lifted my hand cautiously to touch my nose. Dajh followed suit, all the while keeping the face of innocent curiosity.

My eyebrows knitted in the middle, and, of course, the child's did as well. I sighed, exasperated.

"Will you stop it already?"

The boy pouted. "But, I'm _bored_!" he whined.

I growled softly and turned to Snow, who was clearly enjoying this little conversation.

He nodded at the boy, holding back a smile, "He said he's bored, Light. Better entertain him," he teased.

I glared at him before retorting, "Be quiet." Glancing at the boy from the corner of my eye, I saw he was staring at us yet; he did indeed look bored. Weren't children supposed to entertain themselves? Why couldn't he go play with dirt or something?

o-o-o

"We've known each other for a long time, right Lightning?"

I looked up from scrubbing dried blood off my uniform to find Sazh gazing down at me.

"I suppose," I replied cautiously.

"Then," he began, "could you watch Dajh for a couple hours, please."

He gave me a huge, unnatural smile as I stared at him with mouth ajar and eyes narrowed.

"No."

His face fell as he continued, "_Please_, Lightning? It won't be for more than a few hours."

I sighed exasperatedly. "Ask Vanille or Hope. They like children and childish things, right?"

Sazh shook his head. "They're in town, remember? It was their turn to get supplies today. They won't be back until late, knowing them."

"Well, that's a shame. Guess you'll have to take your son with you."

"_Lightning_!"

I shook my head in ire and confusion. "What could you possibly need to do that you can't take your son with you?"

Sazh looked at me, his lips in a tight line and his eyes contemplating.

Finally, with a heavy sigh, he replied. "It's…been a long time since I've been alone with my wife."

Just then, Snow entered the conversation with a polite cry of "Ugh!"

I returned to scrubbing at my uniform. "I refuse to babysit your son while you and your wife fornicate."

Snow snorted, adding, "Seriously, man, you're not the only one who wants…"

He trailed off as I turned around slowly, my fists itching to punch him.

"Um, never mind," he finished, staring at the ground in fear.

Sazh turned back to me, eyes pleading. "Please, Lightning? I promise it'll only-"

"No."

"It'll just-"

"_No_!"

Finally conceding, Sazh threw his hands in the air and disappeared into the forest.

I assumed that was the end of it, but a couple of hours later, Snow and I found Dajh, with this note attached to his lapel:

_Dear Lightning and Snow,_

_Lila and I have gone into town for dinner. We'll be back tomorrow. Take care of Dajh will you? I owe you one!_

_Sazh_

"Do we even have a choice?" Snow asked, bewildered.

I think I burned the edge of the paper with my gaze.

o-o-o

I bent down to reach Dajh's eye level, and attempted a sweet smile. "Why don't you go play with some mud?" I suggested, quickly adding, "Snow would be so happy to roll around with you in it. He is a pig, after all."

"Shut up!" Snow growled behind me.

Dajh was unaffected by this, and simply shook his head as his lip quivered. "Mommy says that mud makes me dirty which makes me no more than a hobo. I don't want to be a hobo!"

My smile melted away into a grimace. I stood up and replied, "Fair enough."

I turned to Snow, who still looked annoyed, and asked, "What should we do?"

He looked away with an ugly pout on his face and replied, "I don't know. Think of something, _lieutenant_."

I glared at him and continued. "I haven't touched a child in years, let alone taken care of one."

He stared at me, astounded. "You took care of your sister for years! How can you not have any idea how to entertain a six-year-old child?" He smirked before asking, "What? Did all of your kid experience die with your fun in the army?"

I swiftly punched him in the arm at that. _Bastard_.

As Snow groaned, clutching his arm, Dajh's face crumpled and he cried, "I want my mommy and daddy!"

I turned to Snow in panic.

"Uhhh," Snow began, grasping for words; he stammered as he searched for a solution. "D-don't cry Dajh. We'll, um, play a game! Yes. We shall play a game!"

Dajh beamed with teary eyes as I glared at the blond, oversized man. "What exactly do you expect us to play? There are only three of us. We can't play a decent game with only three people."

Dajh's grin melted away as his eyes cast downward and his lip quivered once again.

Snow looked at me, throwing his hands in the air in disgust.

My hard exterior melted the tiniest bit as I looked at the little boy's crumpled face. Since when did I start becoming affected by childish emotions? I threw my head back with a sigh. "What did you have in mind, Snow?"

The two of them beamed as I groaned, skeptical of what they might have in mind.

o-o-o

My thighs screamed; my arms lay like jelly at my sides.

I had played sixteen games of Hide and Seek, three hours of Tag, and I had been throwing this child in the air for approximately half an hour.

I swear, I could almost touch my wit's end.

"Again, again!" squealed Dajh.

I sighed as I picked him up once more, and threw him to Snow.

I wiped the sheen of sweat from my forehead as Snow giggled with Dajh in his arms.

"Aww! You are so _cute_!" Snow cooed; Dajh laughed as he tugged at Snow's hair.

I growled in repulsion as I collapsed onto a nearby log.

Snow walked over to me, Dajh on his hip and asked with a happy smile, "Can you handle him for a few minutes?" I glared at him before he stated, "I have to take a leak."

I grimaced and nodded. "I can handle one small child."

"Hey!" Dajh interjected, "I'm not a small child. Mommy says I'm a big boy!"

I rolled my eyes and mumbled my sincerest apologies.

Snow grinned, placing the child gently on the ground and ruffling his hair affectionately.

Dajh beamed as he watched Snow stroll into the thick forest. I closed my eyes for a few moments, enjoying the silence while I still could.

Suddenly, I felt a weight on my knees and my eyes flew open.

Dajh had managed to crawl into my lap and make a nest there. I sighed as he snuggled into my chest and gave a long, round yawn.

I was resting in comfortable silence when the little boy sneezed, releasing a spray of microscopic organisms onto my bare arm.

I groaned as he looked at me sheepishly.

"I'm sorry."

I gave a curt nod in reply and closed my eyes once more.

He gently stroked my hair, letting it fall through his fingers.

"You have really, really soft hair, Lightning," he stated with resolve.

I thanked him indifferently, my eyes still closed.

"You're welcome!" the boy shouted happily. It fell silent once more.

It was as he was dirtying my hair when he asked the most random and inappropriate question that has ever reached my ears:

"So, when are you and Snow gonna have a baby?"

I neared choked on air as my eyes shot open and I stared at him in disbelief. Dajh looked at me innocently.

I shook away the blush that had crept to my cheeks, and corrected him. "Snow and I are never having a child."

The boy's face fell. "Why not?" he whined, "I want a friend to play with!"

"Then ask your parents to make you a friend. I'm sure they'd be more than happy to oblige. In fact, you might even get one really soon after tonight." I grimaced at the thought.

"But, don't you guys want to have a baby?"

My mouth dropped open in horror. "No! Why would we ever want a baby?"

"You're married, aren't you?" came the response.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and shook my head. "Snow and I are not married, nor will we ever be."

Dajh's eyebrows puckered in disappointment. "Why not?"

I looked into his eyes before replying. "He's engaged to my little sister."

The boy's mouth dropped at that. "What?" he exclaimed. "You have a sister? And, Snow is gonna marry her?" His mouth gaped like a fish as he processed this new information.

With a raised eyebrow, he asked, "Then, where is she?"

I looked down, unable to look at him before confessing, "I don't know."

Dajh's eyes softened; he stared at me at a loss of what to do.

Eventually, he threw his arms around my neck and responded quietly, "I'm sorry."

I was barely holding onto my tears at this point. Serah always brought out a side of me that I liked to think didn't exist. I wrapped my arms gently around his warm, fleshy torso. "I am, too."

Dajh loosened his hold and gazed at me, inches away from my face. "You'll find her," he stated. "After all, you've still got Snow with you!"

I gave a short laugh and nodded. "I suppose that's true."

We sat in silence until I advised in a commanding tone, "Let's keep this conversation to ourselves, okay?"

His head bobbed up and down viciously before offering his pinky finger. "Pinky swear!" he shouted. I laughed and intertwined my pinky with his.

He nodded, satisfied, and turned around as Snow loped back into the clearing.

"Took you long enough," I scoffed as Dajh clambered off my lap, running into Snow's arms.

He grinned as he placed the squealing boy on top of his massive shoulders. "I had some _extra_ business to take care of."

Repulsed, I shook my head as I slowly pushed myself off the decaying limb.

"So," Snow began, "what now?"

I shrugged when Dajh shrieked, "Tag tag tag!"

My muscles ached at the very mention of a game that involved me having to run around chasing two stupid children.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Snow, bobbing Dajh up and down. "Come on, Light! I'll be IT first."

I gazed at him indifferently as he placed Dajh back on the ground. The little boy ran up to me, grabbed my hand, and started pulling me away.

"Come on, Lightning! He's gonna get us."

I looked to Snow, who gazed right back at me. He seemed to sense my unwillingness, and strolled up to me.

He brought his face down just inches from mine and challenged under his breath, "Quick, or I'm gonna get you."

I stared directly into his eyes and retaliated. "I'm not scared of you."

He chuckled and replied, "You should be."

I raised an eyebrow skeptically. Suddenly, he brought his nose to mine and bopped it gently. I stepped back impulsively, touching my nose, as he laughed and shouted, "You're it!"

Dajh squealed, releasing my hand, and ran towards Snow.

I stammered, attempting to regain my composure before I glared right at him and murmured lividly. "You…"

His eyes went wide and he gently pushed Dajh towards the forest. "Run!" he shouted, grinning from ear to ear. I chased after them, ignoring my screaming muscles as I bolted towards them into the foliage.

The distance between us lessened; I reached out to Snow, my fingers just barely grazing his coat. I was getting frustrated when finally, I grabbed a fistful of his coat, and tackled him to the ground and pinned him.

I breathed heavily as I held his hands down. Snow's eyes were wide with surprise; Dajh laughed hysterically as Snow's surprised expression transformed into a huge grin.

"You got me," he hiccuped between laughs.

I felt my hard face soften into a smirk, and then a smile as I loosened my grip on him.

It wasn't long before I was laughing with them; I laughed so long and hard that I actually doubled over in pain.

Snow sat himself up and looked at me. My laughing slowed as I gazed back at his now serious expression.

"You sound like Serah when you laugh."

My eyes widened and my heart throbbed painfully as I processed this new information.

He gazed at me, waiting for me to respond when I finally smirked and said, "Thank you."

He grinned as I stood up off of him and allowed him to push himself back up. I turned to look at Dajh as he yawned. "Let's go back," I suggested.

Dajh nodded and ran up to me. I lifted him onto my hip and all of us strolled back to the clearing together.

After a few moments of silence, Dajh whispered in my ear, "Is Serah your little sister?"

I looked down, almost afraid to answer when I felt a warm hand grasp onto mine. I looked up to see Snow looking at me encouragingly.

"Yeah," I replied, looking away from Snow.

I felt Dajh nod as he commented "Is her hair as soft as yours?"

Before I could answer, Snow replied, "No. Not quite as soft."

I looked up at him in surprise as he grinned and gazed back up ahead.

"I figured," Dajh murmured after yawning.

I looked back down at the ground and smirked. I tightened my grip on the little boy, and on Snow's hand, knowing for once, that I was completely okay.

o-o-o

The next was rather uneventful; except, however, for the part when I nearly murdered Sazh, but Dajh wasn't there. I didn't want to leave that sort of emotional scar on him. Despite the fact that I wanted to cause his father great pain, I was sorry to see the kid leave.

"We'll see each other soon, okay?" I assured him.

He nodded half-heartedly, clearly not completely believing this statement.

"Cheer up, kid. We'll play again, I promise," Snow chimed in. Dajh's lip trembled as he solemnly nodded once again.

I gazed at him sadly and scooped him up in a hug. Dajh wailed as I comforted him sadly.

"It'll be even better next time you see us!" I assured him.

He sniffed and asked, "How?"

I opened and closed my mouth, at a loss for words. Snow jumped in and said, "Next time, we'll have Serah with us."

I looked up at him with wide eyes. He glanced at me before returning to Dajh's now smiling face.

"Really?" he asked.

Snow nodded and they both turned to me for agreement.

Snow nodded as I stared. Turning to Dajh, I said, "Of course."

He smiled, jumping up and down. "I can't wait to see her!"

I grinned and ruffled his hair. "Neither can I."

As we watched him leave, I hugged myself and sighed.

"I'm gonna miss him," I commented, inclining my head towards Snow.

"Yeah, me, too."

He glanced at me and his eyes widened. "Are you gonna cry?"

I looked up at him, aghast. "What? No!"

Snow grinned and continued teasingly, "If you wanna cry, it's no big deal. I won't hold it against you."

I rolled my eyes and pushed him away. "Be quiet." He chuckled and scratched the back of his neck.

"Let's go," I said. "We should get packed up before Vanille and Hope return."

"Psh, if they ever _do_ return. Who do they think they are? Wasting our gil on hotel rooms! I could've bought some really nice leather gloves with that money."

I rolled my eyes. "Leather gloves wouldn't suit you. They're too…expensive."

He grinned. "I suppose, for a rugged mountain man like me." He chuckled before he continued, "but, you know you like it."

I blushed furiously before pushing him away and calling him ridiculous. I was getting rather tired of this whole blushing business, and hoped this phase would end soon.

Unfortunately, however, this condition has stuck around for a rather long time.

_Alright! End of Ch. 3. This is so fun to write! These first chapters have been mostly one-shots, but I promise it will turn into an actual story eventually! I'm simply…setting the mood for the story? Developing relationships and all that jazz. Looking forward to Ch. 4! Reviews are always appreciated! _:3 _Love you guys!_

_And a big box of imaginary Lightning-shaped cookies for Riaeth for editing and putting up with my obnoxious self! Not many people can do that, you know!_

_Lexicer._


	4. No One Ever Listens to Sazh

_Here's a nice, long chapter for ye. I had lots of fun writing this! I was struck by inspiration so I added a bunch of stuff w/o Riaeth editing it. So please excuse those mistakes. Enjoy!  
_

_IMPORTANT: Serah isn't dead yet...she's just been captured by the Sanctum..so...yes.  
_

The Benefits of Silence  
Chapter 4: No One Ever Listens to Sazh

"I'm begging you, man. Don't do this."

I pulled on my coat and threw on my bandanna. We were staying at an inn tonight. Everyone was on edge because not only were we going to be sleeping in the heart of Cocoon society, but were drawing nearer and nearer to Hanged Edge, the military base where the Pulse fal'Cie was being held. Soon, we would infiltrate it.

We still had a few days of peace yet; and it was Lightning of all people who seemed to be taking the most advantage of these calm hours. She had invited everyone out for a drink at the local tavern; I was the only one going with her, however.

I thought that it was healthy that she wanted to socialize with the outside world. Sazh believed otherwise.

"Why are you freaking out?" I asked. "It's only one drink."

Sazh snorted. "With Lightning, it never stops at one drink," he retorted.

"Oh, hosh posh," I persisted, waving him off. "It's Lightning we're talking about here. I doubt she's ever gotten drunk in her life. It'll be good for her! Everyone needs to get drunk from time to time." Sazh mumbled something under his breath as a thought crossed my mind. "Wait? Are you worried I'm gonna take advantage of her?" I shook my head in disbelief. "I thought we were friends, man!"

Sazh rolled his eyes and muttered, "I'm more concerned about her taking advantage of _you_."

I plucked a foreign object from my ear. "Come again?"

Sazh waved me off, lounging on the bed. "Forget it."

I shrugged and replied, "Suit yourself." As I loped to the door, I called over my shoulder, "Don't wait up for me. I shouldn't be out too late."

Sazh snorted and shook his head. "Whatever you say."

I grinned and shouted goodbye as I walked out the door.

o-o-o

I found Lightning perched on a fence just outside the inn, gazing at the late night crowds passing by. Smirking, I strolled towards her. Watching her as I walked, I realized that something was slightly off, though I couldn't put my finger on what.

She turned to me as I approached her, and sneered. "You're late," she stated dryly.

I looked at her confused before glancing at my watch; it read 10:06. "Ah! So I am."

She rolled her eyes before she grumbled, "Whatever. Let's go."

She strutted in front of me as I trailed behind. I stared at her back in deep concentration before I finally understood why she looked different.

"Oh my goodness," I said playfully, breaking the silence. "Where is your gunblade?"

She stopped to look at me. "It's back at the room with Vanille." She watched me with a raised eyebrow. "Is there a reason I would need it to go out for a drink?"

I shook my head and replied, "Not necessarily. It's just, that I've never seen you without it. _And_, you're not wearing your gloves!" I looked at her in disbelief. Grinning, I added, "I should have brought a camera."

She punched me on the arm before replying. "Shut up. If I need to protect myself, I'm sure my fists will do just fine."

I rubbed my arm and winced. "I'm sure they will, too."

She grinned, and we continued on our quest to find a bar.

"I don't think we'll be out too late," she called behind her. "I only want a drink or two."

I shrugged and replied, "Sounds good to me!"

o-o-o

So she hadn't completely kept her word; Lighting was now on her fifth beer. Of course, I couldn't talk. After all, I kept ordering round after round with her. She was still manageable, though, even enjoyable.

She was so full of life; tragic, to think that she only gets this way when she's buzzed.

"I mean," Lightning slurred as she slammed her pint on the table, "there is just no need to wear that much fur. She could have her own petting zoo with all that fur she wears."

I almost choked on my drink in laughter as I listened to her rant about Vanille. It was true; she _did_ wear a lot of fur.

Lightning snorted and downed the rest of her beer. Her hair was in slight disarray, and a rosy flush lit up her face.

"Ha!" she boomed, "I beat'cha!" She held up her empty glass, proving her point with pride.

I glanced at my half-full pint and replied, "Ah! So it may seem, my fair maiden."

She grinned and commanded, "Chug, young knight! For you must keep up your strength if we are to fight the great enemy!" She raised her finger to her lips and whispered, "But, we can't tell anyone who the enemy is, understand, my good man?"

I touched my finger to my lips and replied, "Of course, comrade. You're secret is safe with me!"

She leaned back in her chair and nodded. "Very good, kind sir." She blinked slowly before exclaiming, "Drink! I wish for another round."

I shook my head slowly and replied, "No, my fair maiden, I think I wish to stop after this one."

Lightning snorted, looking at me skeptically. "You are weak, young knight. Nonetheless," she continued with gusto, "I shall be ordering one more round." She raised her hand to the bartender clumsily as she ordered another beer. "Just one more round should do, I think."

I nodded between laughs. _I have to go drinking with Lightning more often_, I mused, sipping on my beer.

o-o-o

_Don't ever go drinking with Lighting again_, I fumed as I sat at our table with a glass of water in front of me; watching Lightning go from tipsy to flat-out drunk killed my buzz.

I glanced at my watch as Lightning partook in some heated conversation with one of the locals. It was 2:16. I groaned as Lightning threw her hands around clumsily in an attempt to prove a point to the young man she was debating with.

"The economy will bounce back," she stated between stumbles. "The government just needs to get its shit together. Am I right?"

A group of locals raised their glasses with an enthusiastic, "Yeah!"

"I'll drink to that!" she exclaimed as she chugged her beer.

"You'll drink to anything," I mumbled as she slammed her glass on the table.

She stumbled turning around to look at me. "Whatcha say, Sno'?"

I shook my head. "Nothing."

She gazed at me through hazy eyes. "Fair enough," she slurred as she went back to her conversation.

By now, her hair was flat and slightly greasy, her vest laid in a heap on the floor as it was "too hot in here," and she could barely stand up.

I now wished that I had taken Sazh's advice to heart.

I sighed and twitched a little; I really needed to go to the bathroom.

Finally, I stood up and walked over to Lightning. "I'll be right back, okay? Don't do anything stupid."

She snorted and drawled, "I'm not stupid. You're stupid!"

I glared at her as she laughed, falling over herself. I rolled my eyes and headed past her to the bathroom.

I could have stayed in that dank room forever. It was so quiet in there; I could see why Lightning usually preferred silence to mindless chatter.

Of course, my wonderful silence was interrupted when I heard shouts and a clang. I threw my head back with a heavy sigh. I recognized Lightning's voice amongst the others, but I just wanted to enjoy my silence for a few more minutes. Lightning always did this to me. I'd call for her help, usually about small things concerning more toilet paper or extra t-shirts, but she would ignore me, gazing into space with glazed eyes, lost in her own thoughts. But, as much as I was enjoying my time in the moist sanctuary, I never was a firm believer of the phrase "an eye for an eye." So, I zipped up my pants and pushed through the bacteria-ridden door.

I was not prepared for what I saw.

The man who Lightning had been talking to now lay on the floor clutching his nose, with Lightning standing over him, fists clenched and eyebrows puckered. But, her expression was confused and slightly frightened. Like a trapped animal.

"What the fuck!" the young man exclaimed. "Crazy bitch punched me!"

She took a shaky step back, eyes widening, and muttered an apology as she unclenched her fists. She glimpsed around at the people staring at her before staring at the ground.

She raised her hands to stare at them as I maneuvered through the crowd towards her.

When I reached her, she was still entranced with her hands, staring at them with wide eyes. She started as I touched her elbow and brought my lips to her ear.

"Let's go."

She nodded and staggered next to me as I gently lead her out of the now silent bar.

"Hey!" shouted the local from behind me. "Come back here. That bitch made me bleed!" He stood up and ambled over to us. Lightning shrunk behind me as I placed a hand on the guy's chest.

"We're leaving," I stated in a commanding tone that was not to be tested.

The local grimaced. "Fine," he resigned with a growl.

I nodded as I turned around and continued to lead Lightning out. Suddenly, the young man's voice rang out behind me. "Y'know, that's a real tease you got there."

Anger flared through me. Before I could stop myself I turned around and socked the guy in the jaw. I breathed heavily through my nose as I stared at the man sprawled out on the floor.

Finally, the bartender commanded, "All of you, get out of here!"

"We were just leaving," I replied and returned back to the door where Lightning leaned against the frame, holding herself. Gently grasping her elbow, we walked out of the bar and into the cool night. My hand gently trailed down her elbow to her hand; I held it tightly.

For once, she stumbled behind me, clutching her vest to her chest. It was the quietest she had been all night. She was silent like the normal Lightning, but her movements were confused and jumpy. I looked at her over my shoulder worriedly, but she simply stared at her feet.

o-o-o

I stopped just outside the hotel to look her over.

"You okay?" I asked in a concerned tone.

She swayed a little and nodded, all the while staring at the ground. I sighed, my lips tightening; I led her into the hotel, past the lobby, and into the elevators.

I pressed the floor button and turned to look at her. She was staring at her reflection in the mirrored elevator. She gently pushed her hair back in an attempt to tidy it.

"I look silly," she stated, staggering a little.

I shook my head. "Not silly, just lost."

She blinked slowly and finally looked at me. "Is that any better?" she asked. I shrugged, and she turned back around to face the doors.

The doors opened with a chime, and I quickly guided her down the hallway to her room. I knocked and waited patiently while Lightning wobbled beside me. There was a groan and some rustling as I knocked again. Finally, the door opened to reveal Hope, looking annoyed in his pajamas.

I looked at him confused. "Why are you in her room?"

He rolled his eyes and replied, "I dunno. Sazh told me to sleep in this room tonight. Why are you- Woah!" he exclaimed, pointing at Lightning. "What's wrong with her?"

I turned to her as she closed her eyes and jerked herself awake again.

"Long story. Can we come in?"

Hope shook his head. "Sazh told me to tell you that you're both sleeping in your room tonight."

I stared at him skeptically as Lightning hiccupped beside me. "Is Sazh in there too?"

Hope sighed exasperatedly and moaned. "Yes! Now will you _leave_? I want to go back to sleep." He turned to the table beside the door and threw me a white card. "There's the key." Before I could say anything back, he slammed the door. I growled and looked at Lightning who continued to stare at the door.

"I'm gonna hurt him in the morning," she slurred.

I chuckled and replied, "If you're even conscious in the morning."

I shook my head, and led her down the hallway to my room. I let go of her hand to unlock it, and gently pushed her through.

Shaking off my jacket, I threw it onto one of the beds. "You can go and get cleaned up if you want to," I told her. She nodded and stumbled to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

I chucked off my shoes and shook my head, trying to comprehend the night's events. This just wasn't the sort of thing that usually happened in our group, especially with Lightning. _I wonder if she picked up the drinking habit in her army days_.

The sound of running water echoed throughout the room. I didn't really notice anything unusual until I realized that the tap had been running for almost ten minutes. Confused, I pushed myself off the too soft bed and cautiously knocked on the bathroom door. "You okay, Lightning?" I asked quietly. The only response was some rustling and the continuous rushing of the sink. "I'm coming in, okay?"

I stepped in carefully to find Lightning washing her hands violently.

"I'm fine," she replied, her voice cracking slightly, scrubbing her hands.

Suddenly, she stopped washing and glanced up at her reflection, eyes wide. Suddenly, she ran to the toilet and crumpled onto the ground, vomiting into the bowl.

"Woah!" I yelled, rushing over to help. I scooped her hair back as she spewed her toxic innards into the toilet; finished, she grabbed some toilet paper and wiped off her mouth, throwing and flushing the foul napkin soon after.

She turned to me with wide, watery eyes, shaking slightly.

I looked at her worriedly. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Her mouth morphed into a frown as she hung her head. Then, she was sobbing. I sputtered reassurances as she clutched her eyes and curled inside herself.

I stared at her before finally asking, "What's wrong?" Something I should have asked long ago.

She hiccupped between her sobs and stammered, "He wanted me to leave with him." She clawed at her eyes as she continued. "He grabbed my arm and tried to take me with him. But, I didn't want to go." I stared at her with wide eyes. "He wouldn't let go of me. I didn't mean to hurt him, but he was hurting me!" She curled up tighter as she blubbered. "I didn't know what I was doing, or where you were. I panicked and hit him." She moaned softly before whispering, "I always hurt people."

I watched her in desperation. "Lightning," I began, "that's not true."

She shook her head in denial. "I hurt everyone. I hurt Serah by not giving her enough attention. I hurt Vanille with my impatience. I hurt you with my bitterness." She folded deeper in on herself. After a few moments of sobbing, she whispered, "I'm a bad person."

The alcohol and trauma are probably what caused this sudden confession, but alcohol didn't plant these thoughts in her head. _Is this what she's always thinking about_, I wondered, _when she spaces out?_

I shifted ever so slightly closer to her and replied, "No, Light. You're not a bad person." I watched her, searching for a response. When none came, I continued. "I mean, yeah, you're impatient and kinda rude. But, that's what we...love about you."

She started at the word. Love was something that Lightning had experienced and enjoyed, but it has always been snatched away. Her parents and sister dead. Eventually, people give up. They stop yearning for the love they so badly need, and warp their minds to believe that they don't need it, that it's their fault their loved ones died. So, Lightning kept everyone at least an arm's length away from her for their "safety," allowing no one to cross that invisible and wounded line. I had been treading that line for far too long, waiting for the opportune moment to carefully step across.

Now she sat crumpled in heap on the floor, her heart lying burdened and raw on the tiled ground.

I approached her the way I would approach an abused child or a pregnant animal, and slowly wrapped my arms around her.

I expected her to freeze or even push me away in absolute disgust. But instead, she melted into me, folding into the crevices of my shirt and coat, allowing me to stroke just a blood vessel of her painful heart. I pressed my face into the top of her head. She smelled like smoke and alcohol, but her hair, as wild as it was, was still just as soft. I don't know how long we stayed like that. But, eventually, her sobs were reduced to hiccups, and finally long, even breaths. I glanced down to see her sleeping against me, still holding my shirt.

With a sigh of relief, I scooped her up and cradled with the kind of care I usually saved for infants.

I walked out the bathroom and laid her on the bed, tucking her under the covers. She groaned and twitched a bit in her slumber but otherwise stayed fast asleep. I watched her for a while, soaking in how peaceful she looked before throwing off my jacket and bandanna to slip under the covers with her.

I know you probably think that I was digging myself into a deep, burdensome and painful hole, but I didn't really have much of a say. People fall in and out of love with no warning. Besides, I'd already started digging that hole long ago. Lightning angered me in ways that I had never experienced before. I was never bullied as a child, and I always played leader. She stomped in, disliked me from the start, and chucked me off my throne. At first, she pissed me off. But, I grew to understand that she needed that throne. If she wasn't a leader, than who was she? I suppose I could have fought for my place as the alpha, but she wouldn't have opened up to me as she had now. She knew about the sacrifices I had made for her, and I knew that she was grateful.

So, I laid next to Lightning, absently stroking her temple and jaw. She rolled over with a moan and pressed against me; I fell asleep soon after that.

o-o-o

I was awoken by a loud groan from the person beside me; I groggily opened my eyes to see Lightning lying next to me, clutching her head.

"Ugh. I feel like one thousand chocobos just stampeded over my entire body."

I chuckled tiredly at the imagery. "That's poetic," I replied.

Slowly she sat up, still holding her head, and looked around. "Why is it always so damn _bright_?" she croaked.

_Oh boy_, I thought, _today is sure to be a good day_.

She glanced around, getting her bearings then looked down at herself. Sighing, she stated, "I smell like dog ass."

I shrugged under the covers and replied, "Not that bad."

She grunted before pushing off the covers and stumbling over to the mirror still clutching her head.

Curiosity ate away at me as she inspected herself in the mirror. Finally, I asked, "So…how much of last night do you remember?"

She stopped messing with her turtleneck, and turned to look at me. "Everything."

My eyebrows raised in surprise. "Everything?" I asked. "Nuh-uh. How can someone drink their weight in alcohol and remember everything?"

She shrugged. "I don't know; It's both a blessing and a curse." She paused before continuing, "It's nice to know how I got home, but I would prefer to not remember my shame from the previous night."

I threw the covers off me, and sat up in the bed. She stared at me before looking away.

We sat in awkward silence while I scratched the back of my neck, and she twiddled her fingers. I was just about to comment on the lovely weather or the nice hotel room, when suddenly she burst.

"I'm sorry you had to see me that way. I wasn't myself." Perching on the dresser, she gazed out the window and continued. "It was an especially bad night." She glanced at the floor, crossing her arms.

I gazed at her sympathetically and sighed. "It's alright." She looked up at me as I continued, "It wasn't all bad, right?"

She smirked and replied, "No…I suppose not."

I nodded with a soft grin. "Well, at least you learned one thing from last night."

She stared at me and asked, "And, what is that?"

"Your fists really did do just fine."

She chuckled and looked down sheepishly. "Yes," she began, "I suppose that is true."

I grinned and scratched the back of my head roughly. I looked at her and threw a hand towards the bathroom. "You can go first, if you want," I offered.

She sighed and nodded. "That would be," she began, glancing down at herself, "wonderful."

I grinned and laid back down on the bed, hoping to catch some more shut-eye. My eyes followed her as she entered the bathroom, but just before she shut the door, she opened it again and looked right at me. I raised an eyebrow in confusion as she fidgeted under my gaze.

Finally, she said, "Thank you…you know...for last night."

I grinned and nodded. "Sure thing."

She stared at me for a few more seconds before giving a curt nod and closing the door. Once I heard the shower turn on, I smirked and closed my eyes with her face still trapped behind my eyelids.

o-o-o

"What'd I tell you, man? I warned you! But, did you listen to me? Of course not! Because no one ever listens to old Sazh."

He continued grumbling as I chuckled. Lightning was walking briskly ahead as the city we'd stayed at the night before disappeared behind the trees, and the next city peeked over the horizon.

"I never said it was bad," I retorted. "Just interesting."

Sazh snorted and replied, "Interesting isn't always a good thing."

I shrugged, looking up at Lightning listening to Vanille chat animatedly, with Hope trailing not far behind them, and stated, "Well, this time, it was."

Sazh waved me off and replied, "Whatever. It was your night, I guess."

Lightning looked at Vanille and peeked over her shoulder to glance at me. I grinned, and I saw her try to hide a smile before returning to her conversation with Hope and Vanille. I smirked, but it quickly disappeared. My mind lingered on my decision. The choice I made was a stupid one, but I hoped that it was the right one. My frown deepened as Serah's face flashed in my mind. I shook tried to push her out of my mind as I ran up to catch up with my pink-haired companion; I quickly felt at ease as her sharp tongue triggered our banter for the day.

I knew our relationship was going to change drastically soon, but for that moment, I swam in the emotions I felt when I felt for Lightning, pushing all other worries to the back of my mind.

CH. 4 END

_I managed to get it done today! I'm so happy. So Snow finally acknowledged his feelings. Wonder how things will turn out? _:P_ Please review! They make me happy when there's lots of snow on the ground...but no snow day. _:P _Thanks so much for reading! _:D

_Lexicer._


	5. Cornelius

_Ta-dah! Here's chapter 5 for ya! XD I really REALLY like this one, so I hope you do too. I actually have Ch. 6 and 7 written for this, they just need some SERIOUS editing. :P And I thought you all should know...that Ch. 8 will be the last chapter for the series. D: We're so close to the end! GAH! Let's not talk about that write now. Instead, just read the new chapter and enjoy. :P_

I don't own this stuff blah blah blah.

The Benefits of Silence

Chapter 5: Cornelius

I clenched my fists at my side; my body shook slightly as I ground my teeth together. Snow stood in front of me, holding the remains of my picture frame. Lightning lingered near him, her eyes moving to and fro, to me, then Snow. I could sense Vanille worrying behind me with Sazh and his chocobo not far off.

Snow gaped like a guppy.

"Hope, I'm so sorry," he apologized in a shaky voice. He held the two largest pieces of the destroyed frame, while the rest died on the floor. Glass and the corpses of blue seashells glistened on the dim motel room floor; the picture of my mother and I lay slightly crumpled beneath the shimmering mess. I ducked my head as stubborn tears formed at my eyes.

Snow looked forlornly at the shards of glass before glancing at Lightning. She took initiative and suggested:

"Well, maybe we can buy you a new one."

I glared up at her, my cheeks flushing with anger. "You can't get another one because my mother bought that for me." Lightning opened and closed her mouth quickly before looking at the ground. A sob shook through me as I continued, "I know it's tacky and girly, but my _mom_ gave it to me." I shifted my gaze to Snow and screamed, "_My mom!_" Snow's mouth remained ajar as he gazed at the glass in his hands again.

I breathed heavily, no longer capable of forming coherent sentences. With another pent-up cry, I pivoted on my heel and navigated around Vanille and Sazh towards the door. Slamming the door with my exit, I ran down the mildew-soaked hallway; I couldn't stay in that room any longer.

The crisp night air hit me like a wall; a light rain stinging my eyes irritatingly. I turned right and headed away from the cheap motel. The streets of Eden were busy with packs of guys shouting about "awesomeness" and getting laid, followed by giggling women wearing too much make-up and too little clothing. As stupid as they looked, I was slightly jealous of them; they could go out with friends without a dark fate looming over their head. I instinctively grasped my l'Cie mark; with a heavy sigh, I continued down the busy street.

I walked for a few hours, fuming about Snow and Lightning before exhaustion washed over me. Turning off the main road, I moved through a dark alley. A slight, irrelevant fear shook through me. _What is it about dark alleys?_ I wondered.

Sitting down by a dark green dumpster, I wrung my hands, wondering what Vanille was up to. _Probably worrying_, I decided, holding my head in my hands.

Suddenly, a shadow shifted from under the bin. I automatically thrust my fists out in front of me, ready for a fight. I sprung up, my eyes fixed on the shadow.

With another rustle and a pathetic growl, the creature emerged into what little light the neighboring street lamp provided. A scrawny orange kitten with round green eyes meowed before sitting down.

I sighed and slid down the rough wall onto the damp floor. "Stupid cat," I mumbled. It meowed in response. I watched it walk clumsily towards me, its tail ramrod straight in the air. Still, the presence of a tail seemed to bother it; in a moment of excitement, the kitten leapt into frenzy, chasing its nothing of a tail. "Ah," I realized, "so you're a boy."

The dirty kitten grew bored and approached me, rubbing his filthy face against my leg. His fur was crusty and odorous, but warm. Grimacing slightly, I scratched behind his ears. The kitten purred loudly; it was strange hearing that great of a noise from a tiny kitten.

I hugged my knees to my chest and rested my chin on top. _They probably think I'm so stupid,_ I theorized. _It was a pretty tacky picture frame_; _but, my mom gave it to me._ With a heavy sigh, I buried my face in my arms.

The kitten watched me before cautiously walking over to sit beside me. _Vanille likes cats_, I remembered absently, closing my eyes and allowing my mind to wander through memories and dilemmas. Just as I was nodding off though, the kitten meowed loudly and knocked his head against my leg.

I awoke with a jolt and rubbed the sleep from my eyes with unnecessary force. I glanced around before my eyes landed on the kitten. _I should probably go back. _ Giving the kitten one last scratch behind the ears, I said, "Well, see ya."

As I walked away, the kitten meowed loudly; turning to face him, I found him stumbling towards me, still meowing. When he reached my legs, he snaked between them forming a jolty figure eight. I threw my head back, peering up at the sky with a sigh. Glancing back at the kitten, which had stopped his love ritual, I stared at the kitten, and he returned the favor.

I considered my options for a bit before finally giving in. "Fine; you can come with me." He cocked his head in response. I scooped him up, cradling him in my arms. "Just don't do anything stupid, okay? Lightning probably doesn't like kittens." The kitten purred as I pet his tiny head. I smirked and told him, "Vanille will like you, though."

With that, I turned back the way I'd come and made my way back to the dingy motel.

o-o-o

Vanille wanted to call him Cornelius.

I looked at her, mouth ajar and eyes narrowed. "Cornelius?" I asked dubiously.

Her pigtails bobbed up and down. "Isn't it just too perfect?" she squealed.

"Uhm," I responded.

She held the kitten high in the air, cooing before bringing it down to her nose. "Oh, you are just so cute! Yes you are! Yes you are!"

I rolled my eyes before sitting on the bed; Vanille watched me, biting her lip and petting Cornelius. "What?" I asked.

Sighing, she sat down beside me. "Snow felt really bad, you know?"

I looked away before replying, "I know."

"Lightning was worried too."

I shook my head; I hated worrying Lightning. She already had so much to worry about. I didn't want to be any more of a burden than I was already. She was, after all, the closest thing I had to a mother.

Suddenly, I realized something. Looking around, I asked, "Where are they?"

"Lightning, Snow and Sazh went out to look for you," she answered, absently scratching Cornelius' ears. "They've been gone a while," she noted worriedly.

I rubbed my head and sighed. _They're grown-ups,_ I assured myself. _You don't need to look for them. You really don't._ But as I watched Vanille gently nibble at her fingernails, I knew I was going to look for them whether I needed to or not. "I'll go look for them," I announced, sighing heavily.

Vanille smiled up at me. "I'll come too!"

"No, you really don't..." I trailed off as her face darkened. "I mean, I wouldn't have it any other way!"

She grinned and handed me Cornelius. "You can take him with you."

"Why can't we just leave him here?"

Vanille turned to me in disbelief. "Do you want him to get lonely?" I shook my head quickly. "Then let's go!" she commanded happily.

I stood there for a few minutes, confusion paralyzing me; Vanille's constant mood swings never ceased to amaze me.

"Come on!" she exclaimed, hands on her hips and a slight frown contorting her features.

Immediately apologizing, I bounded out the door towards a now smiling Vanille.

o-o-o

I wandered through Eden's streets for the second time that evening. This time however, I had a kitten named Cornelius nestled in the pocket of my cargo shorts.

The traffic had begun to die down; only the occasional drunk walked the streets now. Petting Cornelius rhythmically, I turned another corner. "These streets are never-ending," I complained, the kitten purring in reply.

The street was empty save one luminous store selling glass. I passed it indifferently until I heard a familiar voice erupt from inside. I backed up to see Snow and Lightning talking to an employee. _What the hell?_ I wondered, entering the store and catching the end of their conversation.

"Do you know how long it took us to finish this frame?" Lightning asked the poor cashier. One hand rested on her hip while the other leaned on the counter separating her from the man. She drummed her fingers impatiently. "This big lummox," she spat, jabbing a finger at Snow, "dropped it, smashing it into a million pieces. Now the owner is missing and I am _very_ pissed off." The worker began to counter, but was interrupted by Lightning once more. She snatched the picture of my mother and me from Snow's hands. "See this boy?" she asked, pointing to the photo, "his mother gave him this picture." The worker stared intently at the photo. "She's dead, and this is the last thing she gave him." Lightning paused, taking an exasperated breath. "And you're telling me that you can't let us purchase a plain piece of four by six glass."

"Well, ma'am, we don't sell glass pieces," the cashier told her, his voice shaking slightly. "We fix windows and...stuff."

"Stuff?" Lightning asked dubiously. I feared for the poor cashier; Lightning _hated_ the word 'stuff.'

"But, this is a glass store," Snow chimed in, tactfully averting that conversation and holding the sad frame that they had attempted to fix.

"Yes," Lightning said, snapping back to the problem at hand, "you are absolutely right, Snow. It's kind of strange that a glass store won't sell us some glass." The worker stuttered, but was silenced when Lightning suddenly leaned over three inches from his face. "Now, I need you to go back there and get me a piece of four by six glass before I have you fired so fast you won't have time to tell your sorry mother that you no longer have a source of income. Do you understand?"

The worker nodded rapidly before scurrying to the back room.

Lightning sighed, and Snow chuckled. "What?" she asked, clearly annoyed.

"You are such a hard-ass," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes and told him to shut up. Grinning, he nudged her with his arm which she responded to with a grunt.

I smiled at their banter.

Cornelius meowed.

The pair turned around, surprised.

"Uh," I began, "hi."

They stared at me, searching between themselves for a response avoiding their motive; they glanced at each other and everything set in motion.

"Well, hi there, Hope," Snow exclaimed, hiding the frame behind his back. "How'd you, uh, how'd you find us...kiddo?"

"Vanille was worried," I replied.

"Ah, of course," Lightning remembered, rocking back onto her heels. "That Vanille," she laughed shakily, probably cursing the bubbly pig-tailed girl in her mind. Lightning caught Snow blankly staring at me, and nudged him violently with her arm; he immediately joined her pathetic fake laughing.

As their show came to an end, they fell awkwardly silent. Snow scratched his head, and Lightning coughed quietly.

"So," Lightning began.

"I'm so sorry," Snow interjected. "I forget how big I am." He glanced down briefly. "I didn't mean to. I really didn't."

I smiled weakly. "Yeah, I know."

The worker returned, gave the glass to Lightning, and ran back to safety in the storage unit. Lightning watched him go, then shrugged. When she turned back around to face me, she was at a loss of words, unaccustomed to sentimentality.

"Um," she started, "we, uh, fixed your frame." She grabbed the frame from behind Snow's back and awkwardly gave it to me. "No, wait!" She snatched it back and returned briskly to the counter. Holding her hand out, Snow obediently gave her the photo. After some clinks and snaps, Lightning turned back around and handed me the picture frame.

Yellow glue oozed from the cracks of the shells, hardening into little orbs. The frame leaned awkwardly to one side and the picture was slightly crumpled in the bottom corner. Lightning and Snow watched me anxiously, glancing at each other every now and then.

I could imagine them hunched over a bed in the hotel, fumbling with the sparkly blue shells and glue. Lightning would have called Snow an idiot, a lummox, an ogre while he apologized repeatedly; all the while, both would be wondering where I had run off to. Surely Lightning would quietly berate herself for not being "a strong enough leader." Tears pooled at my eyes. _Ugh! Stop crying, idiot!_ I commanded myself. Lightning patted my shoulder as I looked up at her. "Sorry it's not as pretty as before," she offered.

I shook my head and replied, "No. It's nice." She smiled, and I threw my arms around her and sobbed into her chest. She froze for a second before carefully returning the hug. I had never hugged Lightning before, and it wasn't what I expected. The hug itself was awkward, all elbows and bones, but her muscles were surprisingly soft, contrary to their hard appearance. She rubbed the back of my head absently; when I finally drew my head back, my tears had soaked into little pools on her vest. I apologized, wiping away my tears, only to be waved off by her. I glanced up to see her smiling down at me.

"Let's go back," Snow suggested softly from behind her. I nodded and released Lightning from my grip. She smiled and ruffled my hair.

As we walked through the door, Cornelius meowed again. The adults, having forgotten about him, stared at the kitten in my pocket.

"What the hell is that?" Lightning said, grimacing.

Snow snorted and replied, "It's a kitten, Lightning." He rolled his eyes. "Obviously."

She punched his arm and returned her gaze to me. "Why do you have it?"

"Uh, I found it."

"Well, take it—" Lightning began only to be interrupted by Vanille shouting and running our way with Sazh following close behind.

Vanille threw her hands in the air, exclaiming, "We all found each other!"

"Hope has a kitten," Snow stated pointing at the kitten in my pocket.

"I know!" Vanille said. "His name's Cornelius. Isn't he adorable?" She lifted him out of my pocket and caressed him lovingly.

"Cornelius?" Snow asked with a grin.

"He defiantly is cute," Sazh chimed in, stroking the mangy kitten.

"We can't keep him," Lightning stated, crossing her arms.

Vanille's face fell abruptly. "But why?" she whined.

"Yeah, why not?" Snow argued.

Lightning stared at them in disbelief. "We have a mission to complete!" she informed them. "We don't have to time to properly take care of a kitten."

Vanille's bottom lip trembled as she cradled Cornelius in her arms. Pity washed over me, and before I knew what I was saying, I announced, "I'll take care of him." Lightning stared at me. "I promise."

"_Please_, Lightning?" Vanille begged as our pink-haired companion watched me, considering.

Lightning glanced at Snow who frowned childishly; she threw her hands in the air, admitting defeat. "Fine! But, if I find anything to show you can't keep that promise, so help me, he goes straight back onto the streets. Do you all understand?" We nodded violently. Lightning pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. "Come on then." And with that, she turned on her heel and started away.

Sazh and Vanille immediately introduced Hina to Cornelius while I lingered behind Snow and Lightning trudging on in front of me.

"I can't believe you actually caved, you big softy you," Snow mused.

"I did _not_ cave," Lightning retorted. "I just knew I would never hear the end of it if I'd made them leave him. And I'm certainly _not_ soft."

Snow shrugged and poked her side, causing her to twitch. "Softy," he repeated.

"Don't do that!" she commanded. "You are such a child." He simply chuckled in response.

Vanille and Sazh bounded towards them, clutching their respective pets. "You wanna hold him?" Vanille asked Lightning.

"No."

"I do," Snow offered, seeing Vanille's abrupt frown. He lifted the kitten from her hands and examined him. Vanille and Sazh fell back behind once more, chatting happily. "He really is cute," Snow admitted.

Lightning snorted and replied, "He's disgusting. Look at that dirt!"

Snow waved her off. "Just give him a bath." She looked briefly to the kitten, and taking notice, Snow offered the cat to her. "Go on. Hold him."

She looked away, embarrassed. "No."

"Yes."

"_No!_"

"Lightning," Snow said, holding the kitten out at her.

She glanced at him, and slowly stole Cornelius from his hands. "Fine; just to keep you quiet." He shrugged and grinned smugly. Lightning raised the kitten to her face, turning him this way and that, jumping when he meowed loudly. Eventually, she cradled him into the crook of her arm and scratched behind his ears, grinning when he purred. Snow watched her intently, quiet, knowing that if he made a comment, she would've dropped the kitten without a second thought; he walked silently beside her, allowing her to pour a tiny portion of her good heart into Cornelius.

She suddenly turned to me and asked, "So, you're okay then?"

I grinned at her concern and nodded.

"Good," she said, smirking. She turned around, stroking Cornelius still, when the orange kitten suddenly sneezed on her arm; she groaned.

Snow laughed loudly before scooping the kitten out of her arms. "I like this cat," he stated, grinning from ear to ear.

Lightning scowled, wiping away the residue from Cornelius' outburst. Snow laughed and nudged her playfully to which she immediately retaliated with a push, throwing him off balance. "Ah!" he burst, steadying himself. "Careful! I have a kitten, you know." Lightning began a scathing reply, and the two began to bicker (albeit somewhat playfully, it seemed.)

As their banter continued, I laughed, and carefully took Cornelius into my arm; now, he flopped against the frame resting limply in my hand. Now, the frame not only represented my mother now, it represented a small piece of those two as well; and for that, I was extremely happy.

CHAPTER 5 END

_Well, I hope you all enjoyed it. :P I certainly did. Please review! You have no idea how happy reviews make me. XD And expect to see Cornelius in later chapters! :D I just think he's sooo cute! LOVE YOU GUYS! xx Oh! And thanks SOOOO much for Riaeth for editing! I forgot to thank her last chapter. o.O I'm sorry...but, you really did a great job with this chapter. :P THANK YOU!  
_

_Lexicer.  
_


	6. Apple Crumble

:O _I just received both ch. 6 AND ch. 7 from Riaeth, and she says she'll have ch. 8 done too! _*o* _I'M SO HAPPY! It was such a great surprise! GAH! Thank you so much, Riaeth! It's good that they're all coming out at once, because ch. 6 and ch. 7 are pretty short...ch. 8's really long though! ...The final chapter... _:[

_I do NOT own these characters, but I will own the game at midnight tonight. _XD

The Benefits of Silence

Chapter 6: Apple Crumble

Rain poured down, drops snaking through the maze of treetops above. I trudged through the moist soil, my boots weighed down by mud. Sitting at the base of the tree, I found her.

Soaked hair plastered to her skin, Lightning shivered beneath the leaves, her legs bent out in front of her, arms at her sides. She would've looked like a china doll if it weren't for her clenched jaw and nails scraping at the large tangled roots jutting out of the muddy earth.

Fat raindrops slapped my face as I approached her trembling frame; I stood before her, waiting for a reaction. Her expression remained tense and distant, ignoring me, eyes clouded. I sighed.

"Hey," I began, "are you al—"

My mind lost its train of thought when I noticed her bleeding nails digging into the bark of the rough roots. "What the hell?" I exclaimed, crouching at her side. I carefully untangled her fingers from the roots to examine them better.

She inhaled sharply, coming back to reality and looked at me. Her eyes searched my face frantically, teeth clenched, attempting to keep shivers behind bars, before staring at her hand in mine. Blood gathered at the wounds caused by friction with the bark; dry mud cemented to her skin, waiting for the opportune moment to cause infection.

I cursed under my breath.

She turned her gaze away from me and assured me she was fine; her voice disobeyed her resolve.

I snorted and shook my head. "Yeah, and I weigh ninety pounds." I glanced at her other hand, still clawing at the bark. "Stop that!" I commanded, grabbing her tortured fingers.

She glared at me, eyes afire with ostentation and asked, "What?"

I looked at her, my eyes wide in disbelief. Not willing to grace that with a reply, I clasped her clammy hands and forced them into her lap. She tsk'd and looked away.

I watched her for a few moments before plopping down next to her with a heavy sigh. "You're drenched," I said.

I hoped this would get a ruse out of her, but she simply shrugged. Scratching the back of my neck, I gave her the silence she seemed to desire.

Of course, my infamous impatience consumed me and I suggested we return to camp. She ignored me, examining the injured tips of her fingers. "Everyone's worried about you, y'know."

"Go back by yourself."

"You can't stay here forever," I insisted.

She shook her head. "Watch me."

"The others will be—" I attempted, but she cut me off.

"She's dead."

I glanced up at her, shock plain on my face. Obviously, I knew Serah was dead, but this was the first time anyone had announced it since. Lightning nodded her head rhythmically through her shivering, confirming the information with herself. "You're never going to get to marry her," she told me. "Nope. She's dead. Passed on. _Gone_."

Tears began to pool at her eyes. She drew in a shaky breath before continuing. "She's not going to college. I'm never going to be an aunt; and I'm never going to learn how.." she trailed off, as her breaths quivered and she cried.

I watched her, silent; I had no more tears to shed. I'd done my crying right after she crystallized.

o-o-o

Each of us grasping one of her hands, we listened to Serah's soft words. Her don't-worry's and it'll-be-fine's fell from her mouth and landed uselessly in our laps where we ignored them.

Lightning's breath quickened with anticipation, watching her sister grow weary.

Serah was fine. Serah was happy.

If only that was the case with the rest of us.

Hope, Sazh, and Vanille silently stood off a ways, not wanting to disturb our quiet, fragile bubble, knowing that our wills would crumble at the slightest outside interference; none of them dared to move, even adjusting their breathing to an impossibly silent rhythm.

"We'll see each other again, right?" Serah asked.

A breath shuddered through Lightning as she struggled to hold onto her control.

My bottom jaw quivered slightly, but I nodded nonetheless. "Right," I confirmed through my shaky resolve.

Serah smiled slightly before glancing at Lightning. "Right?"

Lightning glanced at me, in search of an answer. I gave a small nod, and she returned her gaze to her sister. "Yes."

Grinning and closing her eyes, Serah replied, "Good."

"Serah," Lightning slipped, tears coating her voice.

"Save Cocoon," Serah commanded suddenly. "It's your destiny."

Lightning stared at her sister, confused. I knew what Serah was doing. If Lightning had a goal, she'd cope better. Kind of like how some people clean vigorously when something terrible has happened; a goal gave something Lightning to hold onto and focus on.

The two sisters cared more for each other than anyone would ever know.

Smirking sadly, Lightning said, "If you say so."

Serah smiled and responded with, "I do say so!" pulling a true grin out of Lightning. But, that grin soon disappeared when a strange white light erupted from Serah's mark.

"I love you," she told us, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Lightning and I watched helplessly as she rose up, the light blanketing her entire body; Lightning reached up to her, wanting to hold her so badly, but too frightened. I gently let Serah's hand slip through my fingers as she brought them to her chest.

She crystallized in that position, hands gently hovering above her breast and that single tear forever frozen on her cheek.

o-o-o

Rain descended the sky in thick drops, soaking into our clothes and skin. Normally, I liked the rain; it was a refreshing change to the stark skies. Now, however, it was simply inconvenient.

We sat in silence, breathing being the only sound. I leaned over to comfort the shivering Lightning, but she suddenly sprang to her feet and began pacing the muddy clearing.

"Listen," I began, "Light, I know what you—"

"Shut up!" she shouted. I stared in awe; I probably shouldn't have been surprised that she'd finally snapped, but I was all the same. Sure, I'd seen Lighting upset before, but never hysterical. She glanced around frantically, before her eyes locked on another tree.

She rushed towards the unfortunate trunk, and punched it just once with her ungloved fist, testing it, before she started bashing it over and over again; I watched as she pounded the tree. Blood rose from the scrapes on her hands, quiet revenge for her anger.

"Lightning," I attempted; she didn't cease. "Lightning!" I rose and ran toward her. "Lightning, stop." I stood behind her and tried to grasp her arms from behind, but she only stopped long enough to push me away. "Damn it, knock it off!" I trapped her in a bear hug and pulled her away from the tree.

Lightning is strong. A simple bear hug doesn't suffice when she's only running on adrenaline and emotion.

Unfortunately, I was too focused on 'being the hero' to realize my mistake.

Lightning struggled in my arms, cursing hysterically. "Let go!" she cried, escaping from my grasp. She stumbled away from me, eyes wild and bloodied fists raised in defense.

"Lightning! Will you calm down?" I shook my head, anger rising. "You're not the only one who's hurting!"

"Don't even _try_," she spat. "You can get another fiancée." Seething, she hastily added "In fact, why don't you go try Vanille!"

Fists and jaw tightened, fury pulsed through me. I had never been furious with Lightning before; she bothered me at times, but I had never before been really angry with her like I found myself now. "You try, then! Try to understand that we're all hurting because of this!"

She balked, and ignored my response. "You still have a chance at happiness! I can't get another sister." A sob shook through her as she continued, "I have nothing left!"

I could see the cracks forming at her hard exterior; tears were dangerously close to rolling down her face; my anger was too strong to contain. "I can't get another Serah!" I roared. "She was my best friend. Why are you the only one who gets to feel pain?"

Shock painted her features as she stared at me with wide eyes. Slowly, those blue eyes narrowed. "What do you mean your 'best friend?'" she asked. "She was your fiancée, right? You love her, don't you?"

"Of course I loved her," I scoffed. "She might have been my fiancée, but she was still my best friend."

Lighting stared at me. "Why'd you use the past tense?"

I watched her carefully. "What do you mean?"

Her breathing shallowed and her eyebrows puckered in worry. "Why did you say 'love' in the past tense? Don't you still love her?"

I looked away in shame. I knew this time would come, but I had hoped under better circumstances.

"Answer me, damn it!" Lightning screamed. When I didn't, she stomped towards me and socked me in the face, forcing me down onto the soaked ground. "Why won't you answer me!" The cracks grew.

I lifted myself only to have her punch me again, in the chest this time. I stumbled back slightly, but managed to keep my balance.

She smacked and punched frantically before finally refraining with a wince; clutching her bruised fist, she asked quietly, "Why don't you still love her?"

"You don't want to know," I told her. "Not yet.

She sobbed and leaned forward, her head hitting my chest. I sighed and placed a hand on the back of her head, holding her close.

She already knew the answer, but simply wasn't ready to confront it yet. The only thing I wanted to know was how she felt; but I wasn't cruel enough to make her answer now. I would wait.

I held her until the rain stopped; the sky was still cloudy and dreary, but the storm had passed.

I took a step back to gently grasp her raw hands. Recoiling as I touched them, she watched me examine them. Glimpsing at her eyes, I saw that the light had returned. With a sigh of relief, I said, "We'll have to bandage these back at camp." She simply nodded in response.

Sopping wet and still shivering, she mumbled "Sorry for…being like that."

"It's okay." After a few moments I continued, "I'm sorry, too." I was sorry for more than she'd ever know.

She nodded in response. With a deep breath, she glanced up at me. "Let's go back. I'm freezing."

I grinned and put my hand out for to go ahead. She nodded, wiping the residue her tears had left behind from her cheeks, and walked in front of me; I followed not far behind.

The walk to camp was a quiet one, neither of us saying anything. Then again, we didn't really need to. Everything that we'd been feeling was finally out in the open; what we weren't ready to say, we would save for later. All the same, the atmosphere was lighter, almost peaceful, between us.

Suddenly, I remembered something. "Serah gave Lebreaux the recipe."

Lightning stopped, confused, and asked, "What?"

"The apple crumble recipe. Lebreaux can teach you how to bake it."

She stared at me, eyes searching, before finally grinning sadly and nodding her head. "Right." Suddenly, she stared at me, eyes instantly aflame with determination. But, they faded just as quickly, and she shook her head. I watched her, confused, but she simply turned on her heel, strolling back to camp.

o-o-o

After we returned, all three of the group members sighed heavily in relief. Hope immediately bounded to Lightning and stood at her flank. He took it upon himself to protect Lightning in any way possible. Simply supporting her seemed like the right route to go.

The wet, pink-haired woman immediately approached Vanille and said, "Sorry for saying that about you back there. I shouldn't have brought you into our conversation, and I don't think you would marry him anyway."

Vanille stared at her, mouth ajar, confusion clouding her eyes, before replying, "Uh…no problem?"

Lightning nodded curtly and headed over to the First Aid kit, grabbing a roll of gauze and tape. She turned to sit next to Sazh, leaving Vanille scratching her head and wondering. "What now, then?" she asked the equally confused man.

"Uh…well, I guess we find the Pulse fal'Cie," he suggested with more of a question than an answer.

She nodded, rolling the gauze around her hand as the two further discussed how to execute this. Vanille shook off her confusion and skipped over to her bag, pulling out a hairbrush and a few elastics. She ran behind Lightning and brushed through the tangled mess of her soaked hair; a flash of annoyance crossed Lightning's features, but she allowed the girl to continue, knowing it was an easy way to keep Vanille happy. Hope sat on the ground next to Lightning, occasionally chipping into the conversation.

As I watched them, I realized that Lightning was wrong. She definitely has a family.

Lightning glanced at me, and asked for my input on the situation. As I strolled over to them, I hoped that I was a part of it too.

END

_Sheesh, talk about depressing, right? _:] _Please review!_


	7. Slingshots

_Two chapters...IN ONE DAY! *le gasp* This has never happened before! _:P

_I don't...aw, screw it._

The Benefits of Silence

Chapter 7: Sling-shots

We had set up camp in a boulder-protected area in the Gapra Whitewood, and once again, I couldn't sleep. I rarely slept these days, restless and anxious the whole night through.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I attempted to clear my mind, count sheep, breath deeply. Nothing worked.

I wasn't the only insomniac; Cornelius swatted at my hair, rolling around on the ground beside me. With a grin, I lifted my hand to stroke his warm belly. It had been almost three weeks since we'd found him; by now he was more of a tomcat then a kitten.

While his physique might have changed, his habits certainly hadn't; he still slept next to me, lounging somewhere next to my face.

Cornelius walked up to me and clawed at my nose, urging me to play with him. I stared at him, while he back at me. Eventually, with a heavy sigh, I stood, scooping him up in my arms and went to find the company of the only other person I knew would be awake at this hour.

I found Snow sitting at the base of one of the many luminescent trees, drawing pictures in the dirt. _Psh. Child,_ I mused, smirking. He heard me approaching and quickly erased the drawings.

"I was, uh…" he began, glancing around nervously.

"Not doing your job?" I finished with a smirk.

He grinned once he realized that I wasn't angry. "I guess you could say that," he admitted sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes and stroked Cornelius' nudging head.

"You wanna sit?" Snow asked, scooting over to make room by the tree.

With a shrug, I obliged.

Cornelius immediately pounced over to Snow lap, curling up there. "Why'd you bring him?" he asked.

"He wouldn't leave me alone."

Snow chuckled. "Of course."

We sat in silence for a few moments; I admired the many glowing trees as Snow tickled the kitten's belly.

"So what brings you out here?" he asked after a moment.

I reached over to stroke Cornelius before answering. "Couldn't sleep."

He chuckled and shook his head. "You never can. What's up?"

My finger barely brushed his as I continued to pet the cat. "I was always on call when I worked for the Guardian Corps. I guess after always being woken in the middle of the night time, I learned it's easier to just not sleep at all."

"That sounds like the worst thing ever," he mused.

I shook my head. "Not the worst," I mumbled darkly.

He glanced at me, worried by my sudden change of attitude, not catching his mistake.

"But it is a little frustrating," I continued.

Knowing he had been forgiven, he smirked and glanced down back at our hands on a now drowsy Cornelius.

We had grown closer these past few weeks. I used to hate Snow, but now he had become a very dear friend; strange, how life works. Serah's death made us stronger in some way. I understood what he was going through, and he understood me. While it was a tragic connection, it was, all the same.

"Can I ask you something personal?" Snow asked suddenly, not looking at me.

I stared at him skeptically before replying, "Uh...sure. I guess."

He was quiet and fidgety for a few moments before asking, "When did you get your belly button pierced?"

I stared at him blankly before snorting, startling Cornelius from his sleep.

"What?" Snow exclaimed in surprise.

"I thought you were going to ask me something difficult!" I said in disbelief.

He stared at me, confused, before smiling. "Well, answer me then, if it's such an easy question!"

I grinned and stroked a now irritated Cornelius. "I pierced it on my fifteenth birthday," I answered. "My mother was completely against it, but I had wanted one for ages. All the other girls at school had one."

"Lighting? Following a teenage trend?" Snow mocked. "Surely you jest?"

"Shut up," I retorted, knocking my shoulder into his. "I was younger then."

"Okay, okay," he relented, still smirking. "But, why don't you just take it out then?"

I smiled softly. "Serah thought it was 'the coolest thing ever.' I tried to dissuade her, but she refused to back down. When I tried to take it out, she about threw a fit." I shook my head at the memory. "It's my little favor to her."

"She never mentioned it," Snow remarked, fiddling with Cornelius' ear.

"That's because I swore her to secrecy!" I answered. "I didn't want the world to know of my childish days." I glanced at the piercing. "It's the only material thing I kept from my life before my mother's death. I don't have the heart to take it out now."

"Your life before your mother's death..." Snow repeated after a short silence.

"Before PSICOM, I guess you could say."

He considered this for a moment before asking, "How'd you get mixed up in PSICOM, anyway?"

"My mother died," I deadpanned.

He rolled his eyes and said, "I know that. But why didn't you just get...a normal job or something. PSICOM's a little extreme for a fifteen year old. Why would you choose PSICOM over...a library or something?"

I sighed. "A library?"

Rather than reply, he simply glared at me.

Knowing there was no way around this conversation, I replied coolly, "Because the pay for killing things was a whole lot better than what a library had to offer."

He stared at me dumbfounded. "You killed when you were fifteen? Did you ever kill another person?"

"No," I answered, shaking my head. "I didn't go to battle until I was seventeen. I got most of my training done up until that point."

His eyes grew wider still. "So you killed someone when you were seventeen?"

Anger flared through me at his nosiness. "Yes, Snow. I killed a living human being when I was seventeen. What do you want from me? Do you want me to say I repent, that I could never kill another living creature; that love is the only answer? I'm sorry I didn't have as innocent a childhood as you, but I had a sister to take care of, and love wasn't going to pay for our house or our food."

"Okay, okay!" he said softly. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry."

I shook my head before letting it rest against the tree. "I didn't have a choice," I said, closing my eyes.

A warm hand rested on my clenched fist. "I know," he stated, staring at our hands. "It's just...hard to wrap my mind around it. I didn't know you were so young."

"PSICOM just wants the job done. They don't care how. I was a quick learner; I was useful to them." A memory of Nabaat making a speech flashed through my mind. "For every task, there's a perfect tool." Her favorite line.

"Wow," he mumbled. "I just messed around with Lebreaux and Gadot when I was seventeen. The most I ever killed were frogs using sling-shots."

"Sling-shots? How charming."

"We made them ourselves," he added with a grin.

"Even better," I laughed. "I'm sure they were finely crafted."

"Ah, not really," he admitted, smiling at a memory I couldn't see.

My grin faded, and I looked at my hands beneath his, now relaxed and soft. "You were lucky." I imagined all the fun times he must have had with Lebreaux and Gadot. "I would've traded my gun for a sling-shot any day."

His hand grasped mine. "I know."

I sighed and looked away, silence falling on us. Allowing my head to rest back against the tree trunk, I felt calm and safe. Silence was great.

While gently stroking Cornelius, I noticed Snow watching me.

"What?"

With a slight smile playing at his lips, Snow said, "You've really gotten attached to that cat, haven't you?"

I immediately stopped stoking the kitten, and looked at him. "No, not really."

"Whatever," Snow retorted with a grin, "and not just Cornelius, but Hope too. He's like…your son or something."

"Hope just needed someone to take care of him," I denied.

"You fixed his picture frame," Snow pointed out.

"Because you broke it!" I exclaimed. "I couldn't just leave it like that. It was a gift from his mom for goodness' sake."

"You let him keep Cornelius."

"I was overruled."

"Oh, come on," he howled. "You totally could've said no. Face it, Light. You have a soft spot for the kid." He jabbed my side to emphasize his point.

I remained silent. Maybe I did care for Hope; I liked caring for him. He was a broken boy desperately seeking normalcy; assuming I was the most stable of the group, he followed me. I liked his company. In a way…I guess I did see him as something of a son.

"We mustn't forget Vanille and Sazh as well," my companion suddenly said, interrupting my thoughts.

"What?" I exclaimed. "That's ridiculous."

"I don't think so," Snow retorted, ticking off a finger. "You helped Vanille get that gum out of her hair."

I remembered that. A village had found out about us being l'Cie and immediately shooed us out, throwing garbage and poking us with sticks like we were animals. My temper flared at the memory of Vanille crying next to the campfire as I pulled the pieces of some boy's gum out of her hair. "She was crying. Of course I helped her," I told him.

"You went to look for Hina with Sazh when she went missing," he reminded me, ticking off another finger.

"Sazh was devastated!" I argued. "Hina belongs to Dajh; anyone would've helped him!"

"You pulled that peanut out of Hope's nose. You always let Vanille play with your hair even though you hate it. You eat everything Sazh cooks." Snow threw his hands in the air. "I could go on for days!"

"Not days," I muttered, stroking Cornelius.

"You know what I mean," he said. "I know you don't like to think so, but you've gotten nicer."

"Tolerant, I'd say."

"Ha! You admitted it!" he exclaimed, pointing at me.

"So what about you then?" I questioned, sick of being the center of the conversation.

"What about me?" he asked, clearly amused.

"What have I done that's nice to you? You've mentioned what I've done for everyone else, but not yourself."

He was silent for a few moments, surprised. Scratching the back of his neck, he replied. "You raised Serah."

"Yes…I suppose I did."

"You've kept me in check and saved my ass I don't know _how_ many times," he chuckled, dragging a smirk out of me. "Most of all," he continued, "even though Serah's gone, you're still here. You're still helping the others with their mission."

I cast my eyes down. "It's not their mission anymore," I explained. "It's mine as well. Ours."

He smiled gently before saying, "I could go on forever about why I think you're a good person. So I'll just stop now."

I chuckled, stroking Cornelius' sleeping form. "Why? Are you actually going to do your job now?"

Then, he kissed me.

My eyes widened and my heart throbbed in surprise, completely caught off guard. That was the bad thing about spending time with Snow; I always let my guard drop around him. Or maybe it wasn't a bad thing? I closed my eyes; grabbing a fistful of his shirt, I lifted myself up to his height.

Then I remembered.

Quickly pushing him away, I muttered, "No," as Serah's face flashed across my mind.

I brought my fingers to my lips, eyes wide. I just kissed my dead sister's fiancée. No, he kissed me. But, I didn't stop him. I couldn't keep pushing the blame on him.

I didn't want to stop. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ I chanted in my head. _What are you thinking about? Stop it._

"I'm sorry," Snow mumbled with a husky voice, yanking me back to reality. He wasn't looking at me; in fact, he didn't seem to be looking at anything.

"Why did you do that?" I asked quietly, unable to stop myself. Half of me wanted to know, while the other didn't. I had never been this confused before. Why didn't I push him away in disgust? I couldn't lie to myself. I knew why I didn't push him away. For the longest time, I had simply chosen to just ignore it, that nagging feeling in my chest. Did I want this? I didn't know. At that moment, I just wanted him to answer me.

"I thought you were Serah."

My face flew up.

That wasn't the answer I was expecting.

"Serah?" I gasped.

He quickly glimpsed at me. "Yeah."

My mouth was dry, yet I couldn't close it. My heart fell through to my stomach; I felt sick.

"Oh," I managed, my breathing shallow. Cornelius sat in my lap, alert, still, and quiet; he knew better than to make a sound. "Right."

My hard exterior fell back into its familiar place, surrounding and protecting my body and heart, like a familiar friend. I knew that this would end badly; friendships don't last. "I don't know what came over me," I stated, staring at the kitten in my lap. "I guess I have changed; I'm a whole lot stupider than I was a few weeks ago." I shook my head. "I won't make the same mistake again."

I scooped Cornelius up in my arms, and stood.

"Woah, wait!" Snow exclaimed, clutching uselessly at my cape.

I turned over my shoulder and spat, "I refuse to live in my sister's shadow for you, Villiers." I stared ahead again. "Let go of my cape!"

Snow stared at me, wide-eyed, before letting the cape slip through his fingers. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," I replied coldly. "Serah and I look alike, and I've let myself become too lax these past few weeks. Anyone could have confused us."

He stared at me, silent.

"We're leaving early tomorrow," I said, facing forward. "I'll leave you behind if you take too long."

I didn't wait for a reply, walking towards the camp instead. Cornelius remained silent in my arms; I stroked him mechanically, more out of habit than actual desire.

Rocks crunched beneath my boots as I neared the camp. I set Cornelius down on the ground, and next to my sleeping bag, I saw my gunblade lying on the ground, blood-crusted. I hadn't cleaned it in days. _I really have let myself go,_ I concluded, immediately grabbing a cloth from my kit and picking up the weapon.

Once I sat down against the trunk of a tree, I scrubbed the filth away, leaving nothing but a shimmering mirror in its wake.

Hope stirred, groaning lethargically, and fluttered his eyes open to gaze at me. "You okay?" he croaked through his sleep-ridden voice.

Cornelius walked over to the boy and curled up by his leg.

"I'm fine," I replied. "Go back to sleep."

He stared at me for a moment before finally laying his head back down to rest, leaving me to buff any imperfections away from my weapon in peace.

END

_Well, how's that for a cliff-hanger? _:D _I really like this chapter...it just might be my favorite...but I'm not sure. _:]_ THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST! _D: _This is so weird. *sniff* I'm gonna get emotional! Please review..._


	8. Break or Blossom

_Oh...my...god... The last chapter is finally here. _:[ _Man, that's depressing, considering how much freaking fun it was to write this series. Looking back, this fic doesn't make much sense and it kinda has nothing to do with the actual game, but it sure was fun! And it seemed like most of you didn't mind too much. _:] _Thank you to all who have reviewed and have been patient with my slow updating-ness. But hey! Isn't it usually worth the wait? ...Don't answer that. _:P _But seriously, thanks to all the people who have supported this from the beginning and thanks to the people who are just discovering it now. You guys really mean a lot to me. I love reading and answering your reviews, and getting to know all of you!_

_Okay, enough of the sentimentality. *wipes tears* Without further ado, here's Ch. 8!_

_I, like, soooo don't own these characters/worlds/whatevs! *shot*  
_

The Benefits of Silence

Chapter 8: Break or Blossom

Vanille stared at me, hands on her hips and an angry pout playing at her lips. I looked at her for a second before gazing out at the glistening orange ocean once more. She rolled her eyes and sighed loudly.

"What happened?" she asked in a sharp, demanding tone.

I shrugged, lounging on the wooden skeleton of a beach chair, my jacket and bandanna heaped in the sand next to me. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think you do," she shot back, sitting on the chair next to me. "You and Lightning have hardly spoken to each other this past week, and quite frankly, I'm sick of it." She watched me, waiting for a reaction. "Now tell me what happened!" she demanded.

"Maybe it's her time of the month," I deadpanned.

"I'm being serious!" she exclaimed. I closed my eyes, a breeze whispering around me. "And it's not just you," Vanille continued. "She's hardly spoken to any of us. Not me. Not Sazh. Not even Hope."

I looked at her now. She was watching two children playing on the shore, throwing sand at each other; a small frown tugged at her lips. Eventually, she returned her gaze to me. "I miss her, y'know?"

Glancing away, I reached down to pick up a handful of sand before letting it run through my fingers. "Yeah," I said, the sand quietly blowing away with the wind. "I miss her too."

Suddenly, Vanille was in my face, her eyes blazing with determination. "Then why don't you do something about it?"

"There's nothing I can do!" I replied, annoyed by her constant perusal.

"You're ridiculous!" she shouted. Before I could retaliate, she continued. "She was fine one day, then stony and cold the next. Hope said she had wandered off in the middle of the night while we were in the Gapra Whitewood, and didn't come back for a while. Wonder who she went to see?" she asked sarcastically, placing her hands on her hips. I couldn't look at her; instead, I stared down at the sand, the sand being considerably less critical. Suddenly, I felt a hand lay on my shoulder. "What happened?" she asked gently.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, tiny sand particles scratching my scalp. Her soft eyes met mine as I prepared to tell my pitiful story. "I kissed her," I whispered.

Vanille's eyes widened, her expression unceremoniously aghast. "You…_what_?" she asked in disbelief.

"I kissed her!" I shouted angrily.

Vanille just stared; her mouth twitched as she searched for something to say. "Wait, wait, wait," she said, waving her hands. "You _kissed_ her?"

I went back to playing with sand, obstinate bravery gone entirely.

"Did she reject you or something?" she asked, dumbfounded.

I lay back down, staring at the pink-streaked evening sky. "Not exactly."

Her face popped into my line of vision. "Well then, what's wrong? You two should be," she paused in consideration, "…happy."

I closed my eyes, placing my hands over them. "Obviously, there were some…complications."

Vanille glared at me. "Details, you idiot."

I glared back at her. "Can you leave me alone, please?"

"No," she stated easily. "When Lightning's sad, everyone's sad. So spill it."

I groaned loudly. "Leave me _alone_! I just wanna mope."

"Oh, right," she said, rolling her eyes. "I'll just watch you mope your life away. That'll go well."

Sighing, I rolled over on my side. She soon scampered over, sitting down in the sand in front of me. Her eyes were surprisingly soft now. "Come on; just tell me."

I stared, scanning her eyes for reassurance. "I messed up; it was a moment of pure impulse."

She nodded. "Okay, so what else?"

Sitting up, I stared at the ocean once again. "Well, first she pulled away." I closed my eyes tightly. "For those few moments, I completely forgot about Serah. I felt horrible; what kind of terrible person forgets about their fiancée?" Vanille stared at me, silent and listening, waiting for me to continue. "Then Lightning just stared at me all wide-eyed for the longest time. I was too ashamed to look at her. I mean, I was supposed to marry her sister! She must have thought I was such a monster." I opened my eyes again; the children's parents were now helping them with their shoes. "All I could think was, 'How do I fix this?' When she asked me why I did it, I knew I needed to think of an answer quickly."

I stopped, holding myself together. Why did Lightning have this effect on me?

"What did you say to her?" Vanille asked quietly.

Silent for a moment, I quickly glanced at her before gazing at the family again; they were walking away now. "I told her that I was sorry, that I had mistaken her for Serah."

I didn't look at Vanille for a long while. When I did, disappointment and awe stared back at me. "Why—"

"Why would you _say_ that?" a venomous voice spat from behind. Quickly turning around, I saw Hope and Sazh standing side-by-side. Sazh stared at me in shock; Hope clenched his fists at his sides. "Why the _hell_ would you _say_ that?" Hope asked again.

Vanille stood up, holding her hands out to declare innocence. "Hope, calm down. He was just—"

"You know," he continued, ignoring Vanille, "I always knew you were stupid, but not this bad. Do you hurt everything around you?"

I stared at him.

"Hope…" Sazh said, placing a hand on his shoulder. The boy quickly shook it off.

"No, I'm sick of him getting away with everything!" he shouted. "You couldn't save my mom. You practically abandoned NORA. And now you've hurt Lightning too!"

"Hope, stop," Vanille pleaded.

"You're just so stupid!" Hope exclaimed, tears forming stubbornly at his tear ducts. Vanille was right. I had hurt Hope when I'd hurt Lightning. "Why don't you—"

"Hope!" another voice called. We all turned around to see Lightning running towards us. I was so happy yet sad to see her. She stood between me and the boy, holding a hand up, and said, "Stop it."

"No! He ruins everything!" he screamed, jabbing a finger towards me. "How can you defend him, Lightning?"

"You need to calm down, Hope."

"You're so stupid," he shouted, looking right at me. "You're always doing stupid things and saying stupid things, and lying to everyone, including yourself! Why don't you just go—"

She slapped him across the cheek. Hard. Hope cried, his tears staining trails down his cheeks. "Don't you dare finish that," Lightning spat, staring at him, thin-lipped and eyes afire. Hope ducked his head, wiping his tears away hastily. Lightning sighed loudly and rubbed her eyes; she still hadn't slept. Glancing up at Vanille and Sazh, she quietly commanded, "Take him back to the house."

They nodded and Vanille gently held Hope's hand. "Come on," she whispered, snaking her fingers through his. Hope nodded and they headed back to NORA's hideout, Sazh throwing an affectionate arm around the boy's shoulders.

I looked at Lightning, now pinching her nose with eyes closed. This was the first time I'd seen her up close all week. She had prominent bags under her eyes; the woman needed sleep. As tired as she looked, she was as beautiful as always, her hair dancing around in the wind and cheeks flush from the cool air. My heart throbbed.

She eventually looked at me, letting her hand fall to her side while the other rested on her hip. We were silent for a few moments before she said, "He was just emotional. He didn't mean what he said; don't take it to heart."

I nodded and quietly replied, "Yeah."

She stared at me for a few seconds before giving a curt nod and turning on her heel.

"Where have you been?" I asked, desperate to make her stay. "We haven't seen you all day."

She shrugged. "Walking."

"Where?"

"Around."

"Around where?"

"On the boardwalk."

"Are you ever going to say more than three words to me?"

She was silent for a moment, watching families return home from an evening out. "What does it matter?" she asked finally.

"Four words," I mumbled. "At least it's something of an improvement."

I waited for a reaction, but received none. She just stared at the boardwalk, not acknowledging my comment at all; suddenly, she turned around and walked towards the shore, leaving me behind.

I watched her go; as she reached the waterline, she stared down to the waves. One imbued with a bit of power washed up and ran over her boots. She looked at them for a moment before sitting down and taking them off, one-by-one, leaving them in a heap by the shore and walking away.

A flash of anger pulsed through me. So that was it? She was just going to ignore me; ignore this hulking problem to face it later? I finally rolled off the beach chair and stomped towards her, my fury escalating with every step.

I caught up to her as she walked along the water. "So that's it?" I exclaimed, glaring at her back furiously.

She stopped and glanced over her shoulder. "What are you talking about, Snow?"

My heart started at my name. "You're just gonna walk away?" I stated more than asked.

Facing forward again, she simply replied, "I like walking."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I know. That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean, Snow?" she asked angrily, pivoting around to face me. "You wanna know why I'm not crying over you? Why I'm not begging for you to hold me? Why I'd rather walk a boardwalk all day than look at you? I don't know what you want from me!"

"I wanna know why you're not happy anymore!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air.

"I am happy!" she answered. "I'm so happy, I can barely contain myself."

"You're not happy," I replied. "Hope knows it. Vanille knows it. I bet even Cornelius knows it! When was the last time you even held him?"

She threw her hands in the air. "How am I supposed to know? I don't keep track of how often I hold my cat!"

"Well at least you admit that it's _your_ cat. Maybe you are capable of loving! I was starting to worry!" I shot back sarcastically.

She stormed towards me and grabbed my collar, pulling my face to hers; her eyes could've cried venom as she spoke. "Don't you dare! Just because I'm not so obsessed with it that I mistake my fiancée's sister for her doesn't mean that I don't know how to love!"

"You could've fooled me."

Her eyes fell slightly and her grip loosened. She stared at me and my heart throbbed. What had I done? Releasing my collar, she pushed me away, refusing to look at me. "Lightning…" I began, "I didn't—"

"You're just angry because I could never love you." I stared at her as she looked up at me, breathing hard. "At least one good thing came from Serah's death," she continued, "she was saved from marrying you."

My arms lay like jelly at my sides; suddenly, I felt sick.

"You asked if this was it," she said after a few moments of silence, ducking her head and fiddling with her nails. I stared at her, unable to speak. "Yeah," she answered quietly. "This is it."

o-o-o

My heart thumped in my ears, only adding to the queasiness within my stomach. My bare feet slowly became buried in wet sand as the waves rushed forward before losing heart and pulling back again. I couldn't deal with this anymore; and I had been doing so well all week, too. One comment and I gave him exactly he wanted: attention.

His words echoed in my mind; how dare he doubt my capability to love! His standards were too ridiculous for me to even compare.

I wanted to run, but my feet stayed planted to the ground. I couldn't listen to his cruel words anymore. Funny, how I'd always assumed that I was the harsh one out of the two of us. Apparently, he could be horrible too. That fact stung a bit, as I felt partly responsible for it.

We both stared at the ground, avoiding each other's gaze.

"What happened to us?" he asked suddenly. I stared as he lifted his head and met my eyes. I could only watch him; it was impossible to offer any condolences.

I wanted to tell him that what I said wasn't true, that I didn't mean it. I ducked my head again, hiding premature tears; I'd sunk so low as to shame my sister's death and her fiancée's love.

I shook my head, whispering an answer. "I don't know."

He looked back at the ground and my legs gave out from under me. As I sat in the damp sand, the water slowly seeping through my skirt, I covered my eyes, trying to stop the tears from flowing. "I don't know," I repeated through my hands.

Snow sat beside me, a couple feet between us. I cried harder. I wasn't usually one for nostalgia, but I wished things could go back to the way they were before. Was that even possible? We'd said such terrible things to each other.

I didn't mean my words; but what if he meant his?

I don't know how long we sat there for. Neither of us had the emotional strength nor courage to move. I came close to apologizing many times, but I always bit my tongue at the last minute, more tears taking its place instead.

Suddenly, I thought of Serah, how she always said, "If everyone had an expiration date, then the world would be a whole lot more forgiving." I had brushed her off at the time, nodding and agreeing without really understanding what she was saying. I understood now; I didn't want Snow and me to stay like this, arguing and hating each other. I couldn't lose another family member.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you," I mumbled into my knees, a sob shuddering through me. "None of it was true. Serah loved you. The fact that she didn't get to marry you is just one more wonderful thing that she missed out on."

I heard him scoot over, his arm aligned with mine. "It's okay, Lightning," he replied softly. "It really is."

Curling tighter into myself, I cried harder, quietly aware of the warmth soaking into me from his arm. All this time, he'd been looking for one thing. I was sorry I couldn't give it to him. "I'm sorry I'm not Serah…"

Suddenly, I felt his hand on my chin, forcing me to look at him; the breeze stung cold on my wet-rimmed eyes. I avoided his gaze, ashamed of my current state; what ignominy and pity I must've warranted.

Calmly, he said, "Don't you dare be sorry." I finally met his piercing gaze. "I didn't mean what I said. You can love; I've seen it. You can love with your whole heart." I could hardly breathe; I only stared at him. "I've never once mistaken you for Serah. Not a single time." He shook his head softly. "I'm so sorry I put those lies in your head. Never be anyone but you; understand?"

I looked into his eyes before gently nodding my head.

We were so close in that moment, but I didn't want to push him away. I no longer saw him as Serah's fiancée. He was just Snow; a blond-haired idiot who was too emotional for his own good, but I loved him all the same. We seemed to be such opposites; in the end, we would either break or blossom. I couldn't tell which just yet.

I finally asked the question I'd wanted to all along. This time, I knew which answer I wanted. "Why did you kiss me?"

He brought his forehead to mine, our noses barely touching and our breath mingling. "Because I need you, Lightning."

Unable to contain a sigh of relief, I smirked slightly before gently pushing my lips against his. He stiffened for a moment, but quickly relaxed, his arm trailing its way to the small of my back. My hands snaked their way through his hair, holding him against me.

Then a powerful, icy wave washed over my legs, surprising me out of our kiss.

He chuckled as I regained my control. Turning back to him, I glared softly. But he took that as a cue to kiss me again. I closed my eyes, soaking in every detail about this moment. The beach was silent besides the wind and the waves; we sat together in our silent dome. I'd never forget this moment, even if we did end up falling apart.

o-o-o

We walked back to NORA's soon after our conversation on the beach; Lightning was starting to nod off on my shoulder, but she'd never admit it. She still refused to sleep after we got back, opting instead to make a cup of coffee. Before she could even get the drink out of the cupboard, I threw her over my shoulder, much to her obvious displeasure, and set her on the bathroom floor, throwing an old pair of shorts and a t-shirt at her before quickly closing the door.

"Snow, let me out," she commanded angrily, hitting the door.

"Put the pajamas on, and I will."

"I'm not tired."

"I never said you were tired; I just want you to put on the pajamas. That's all."

I heard a loud groan and her head thump against the door. "Snow…"

"Just put 'em on, Light."

Eventually, after much incoherent grumbling, she knocked on the door. "Can I come out now?" she asked, clearly annoyed.

Upon opening the door, I saw her, arms crossed, in the pajamas. "Yep!" I exclaimed.

She threw a sarcastic smirk at me before sauntering out, smacking me in the chest on her way to the kitchen. She peeled through all of the cabinets and counters before slowly turning around with a glare. "Can you tell me what happened to the coffee?"

I shrugged innocently and sat on one of the barstools at the island. "How should I know?"

She stared at me, thin-lipped and fingers drumming on the counter separating us. "I'm not playing games, Snow. Where is the coffee?" she asked, enunciating every syllable.

The top cupboard on the right of the fridge; but I wasn't about to tell her this. "I haven't a clue." She quietly ground her teeth, and I added, "But I know something better than coffee."

She rolled her eyes and disbelievingly asked, "You do, do you?"

I nodded, slowly getting up from my seat. "Oh yeah!" I exclaimed, nodding my head. "It's fool-proof. You can't go wrong."

Crossing her arms as I slowly approached her, she asked, "And just what is this _magic_ solution of yours?"

"Well, it's quite simple really," I said, standing right in front of her now. "If you just let me…" I quickly grabbed her torso and threw her over my shoulder once more. She was too strong for me to simply grab her hand.

A loud groan erupted from her throat as she rained punches upon my back. "Damn it, Snow! Put me down!"

"Trust me, Light!" I exclaimed with a grin, running towards the bedroom.

She snorted. "Trust you. Right. I can't seem to let my guard down for a second without you throwing me over your shoulder!"

I threw her down in the bed and jumped in next to her, grabbing her abdomen and pulling her back when she tried to escape. Trapped in a bear hug, she pushed against me, struggling to get free. "Night night!" I exclaimed, throwing the covers over us.

"Let me go!" she cried; I was as adamant as she, however, and wasn't about to let her go. I tightened by hold and rolled onto my side.

"Man, I'm so sleepy. I could just lay here all night!"

Wiggling her head from under my shoulder, she angrily spat, "Snow! Let _go_!"

I ignored her happily, faking a long yawn; if she wasn't so angry, this situation could've been much more relaxing. Still, I was tired regardless, and thought of drifting off there and then.

I was cut off as she quickly seized opportunity in my slacking arms, scrambling off the bed, but I grabbed her ankle in time. "Will you just go to sleep?"

"For the last time, I'm not tired."

"Then just pretend you're sleeping."

She groaned loudly, but complied nonetheless. With a heavy sigh, I relaxed and shifted to face the pillow, eyes closed. "How can you not sleep?" I asked. "I love sleeping."

We were silent for a few moments. I opened my eyes to see her playing with her fingernails.

"What is it?" I asked.

She met my eyes quickly before looking at her nails again. "You know how I said I always like silence?"

Nodding my head, I answered. "Yeah…"

With a heavy sigh, she continued. "Well, there are only two times when I don't. The first is at the end of a battle, when everyone is either dead, wounded, or too traumatized to speak; and the second is at night." She stopped playing with her nails and stared off into space. "Serah always snored a bit at night. We shared a bedroom until my mother died; her snore was comforting, letting me know that if something came for us, at least I wasn't alone." She rolled over on her side, so that her back faced me. "I don't like being alone. Not at night, at least. The world always seems much more daunting and ominous at night."

Wrapping an arm around her waist, I pulled her towards me. "I snore," I informed her, "but too loudly to be considered comforting."

She rolled around towards me again, closing her eyes. "I'll just smother you with a pillow if you get too loud," she said with a smirk.

I chuckled softly before slowly drifting off to sleep.

o-o-o

I woke up to gentle tugging on my shirt and a strange sound. Coaxing my eyes open drowsily, I glanced down to see Lightning pressed up against me, lightly chewing on my shirt as she slept. My brow furrowed in confusion before I shook my head and chuckled, laying my head back on the pillow in hope of more sleep.

Just as I was going under once again, I heard the door creak open. Quickly looking over my shoulder, I saw Hope standing in the doorway, Cornelius sprinting in and onto the bed, immediately sitting next to Lightning's head.

"Hey kid," I greeted, rubbing my eyes roughly. "What's up?"

He stood there for a minute, shuffling his feet before finally asking, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure. Just keep it down. Lightning's still sleeping."

He nodded, quietly walking to the foot of the bed, and replied, "Okay…"He cast his eyes down once again.

"Are you okay?" I asked, confused.

Briefly meeting my eyes, he wrung his hands. "I just—"

Suddenly a low groan came from beside me. Cornelius was scratching and chewing at Lightning's ear, and she tried to shake him off. "Go away," she mumbled; her brow furrowed and she slowly opened her eyes, angry at the daylight for being too bright. She rolled her eyes tiredly before closing them.

"Hey, Lightning," I said, shaking her slightly. "We have a guest."

Groaning and rubbing her eyes, she asked, "Who?"

I nodded my head at Hope.

She followed my gaze and stared at the boy for a few moments. "Hi," she mumbled.

He smirked. "Hi."

She stared at him in tired confusion and asked, "Something wrong?"

Glancing at the ground again, he shuffled his feet. Lightning noticed his discomfort and immediately sat up. "Hey, what's the matter?" she asked gently.

"Come on, kid," I said, finally sitting up. "Sit down."

Hope waited a moment before carefully sitting at the foot of the bed. Wringing his hands a bit more, he finally turned to me and mumbled, "I'm sorry for what I said to you." Looking away, he continued. "I didn't mean it. I was just…" ashamed tears glistened in his eyes. "…angry. I'm so sorry."

I smirked and ruffled his hair. "S'okay."

Nodding gently, he turned to Lightning and said, "Lightning, I'm—"

Hope was cut off by the shock of Lightning wrapping her arms around his shoulders and hugging him tight, burying her face into his hair. "It's fine," she said. "You don't have to say anymore."

The boy sniffled and returned her hug, tiny tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Aww!" a voice suddenly exclaimed from the doorway. Looking up, all of us saw Vanille with a sizable grin plastered on her face, Sazh just behind with a similar expression. Lightning sighed and let go of Hope, who quickly wiped away his tears.

"Do we get a hug too?" Sazh asked.

"No!" Lightning exclaimed, falling back into the bed, Cornelius bolting into Hope's arms in surprise.

Vanille shrieked and belly-flopped onto the bed, nuzzling her head against Lightning's face. "Sleepy Lightning! Sleepy Lightning!" the pig-tailed girl chanted, over Lightning's growls and ire.

Sazh walked over and sat at the foot of the bed next to Hope, stroking Hina affectionately. "Lebreau's got breakfast ready if you want any."

"What'd she make?" I asked, rubbing my eyes roughly.

"Pancakes!" Vanille squealed; Lightning looked exhausted with an arm draped across her eyes.

"All right, all right," I said, waving them off. "We'll be out in a few minutes."

"Okay!" Vanille shouted as Lightning flinched. "We'll be waiting. C'mon guys!" She dragged Hope and Sazh out the room and was just about to close the door before popping her head in again. "Don't be too long, or else we'll come back in here and wake you up again!"

"Out…" Lightning grumbled; Vanille grinned and bounced away, closing the door.

"Finally." Lightning rolled over towards me, eyes closed. "They're so loud in the mornings."

"Mhmm…" I agreed, collapsing back into the mattress, throwing an arm around her.

She pressed against me and I instinctively held her tighter. We'd come so far and been through so much together. I wouldn't have thought for a second that our relationship would come to this.

"Lightning! Snow!" Vanille called a few minutes later from the kitchen. "Don't make me come in there."

Lightning groaned and rolled away from me. "Can't we Silence her?"

I chuckled and rolled onto my stomach, rubbing my eyes and head in one rough motion. "Nah. She'd find a way around it." I yawned widely and poked her side. "Come on; she really will come in here."

Lightning groaned.

Shuffling over to her, I leaned over her cheek and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, earning a surprised and annoyed growl. "Get up."

"I hate you," she grumbled into her pillow.

"Not true," I said, with a grin. "Never true."

**THE END**

_Man, how weird is that? THE END! *composes self* Do not cry, Lexi. Do NOT cry. Please review. I would love to know what you thought of this fan-girl's fantasy. _:] _Hopefully, you'll from me much more in the future!_

_And special thanks to Riaeth for editing this ENTIRE fic. *hugs* You did so good. _:}

_Lexicer._


End file.
